trust
by sorrynowm
Summary: la meilleure amie de Lex revient dans sa vie aprés cinq ans d'absence que va-t'il se passer?et surtout que lui cache-t-elle? deux nouveaux chapitres R
1. un email peut tout faire basculer

TRUST  
  
Ceci est ma première fan fiction sur Smallville étant une assidu récente à cette série il se peut que je fasse certaines erreurs faites le moi savoir dans la mesure du possible j'essayerai de les rectifier.  
  
Disclaimer les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de la Warner le personnage de Sarah et quelques autres qui apparaîtront au cours de cette histoire.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vous avez reçu un message : le visage de l'homme habituellement impassible s'éclaira d'un léger sourire, il savait très bien de qui provenait ce mail, car une seule personne utilisait cette adresse :  
  
Salut toi Ici tout va bien, il fait beau et chaud .Mai hélas contrairement à ma mère et ma s?ur, je ne peux pas en profiter car je suis enfermée dans mon bureau pour travailler, comme tu sais le jour fatidique approche à grand pas et tout n'est pas encore prêt. Mais je tiens le coup plus que quelques jours à tenir et après je serai en vacances. Si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour te parler du beau temps qu'il fait en France, ni même de l'avancée de mon travail. Mais pour te prévenir que j'arrive à Métropolis jeudi prochain. J'espère que monsieur Alexander Luthor voudra bien m'accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps en ma compagnie.  
  
@ + ton amie Sarah  
  
Il prit son agenda et y fit une croix rouge pour ne pas oublier cette arrivée .Le sourire qu'il avait eu en recevant le message n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage, il reconnaissait dans ces quelques mots le style tout à fait personnel de Sarah, cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et pourtant il était certains qu'elle n'avait pas changé, contrairement à lui, cette pensée lui fit instantanément reprendre son air impassible .Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent qu'elle avait quitté .  
  
Il devait se remettre au travail cela ne le réjouissait pas réellement, en ce moment son père était plus que jamais sur son dos, il vérifiait toutes les dépenses de l'usine de Smallville ce qui avait le don de l'énerver .Il se replongea finalement dans son travail mais toutes les cinq minutes il s'arrêtait envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait trop longtemps essayé d'oublier. Il préféra arrêter pour déjeuner, car mine de rien il était déjà une heure mois le quart et son estomac commençait à se faire remarquer ; et reprendre un peu plus tard une fois qu'il se serait vidé l'esprit.  
  
En fin d'après-midi au Talon  
  
L _Clark samedi prochain est ce que ça te plairait de m'accompagner à Métropolis ?  
  
C _Pourquoi faire ?  
  
L _Il y a une inauguration à laquelle je dois assister.  
  
C _ Et ?  
  
L _C'est tout  
  
C_ Lex tu as assisté à des centaines d'inauguration sans moi, alors en quoi celle-la est spéciale ?  
  
L _Je me suis dit que tu aimerais rencontrer un des journalistes les plus en vue du Daily-Planet.  
  
C _Dans ce cas je ne vois pas de raisons pour refuser mais il faudra que je demande l'autorisation à mes parents.  
  
L_ Tu vois avec eux et tu me donnes ta réponse plus tard .Au fait une de mes amies d'enfance arrive jeudi à Metropolis je n'aurai pas le temps de la voir avant ça te gène si on y passe ?  
  
C _Une amie d'enfance ? Du style de Victoria ?  
  
L_ Tout le contraire .dit il en se levant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Clark se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler cette nouvelle amie d'enfance .il s'interrogea sur le fait que l'invitation de Lex était du à son amie d'enfance plutôt qu'a son envie de lui faire rencontrer un journaliste du Daily .Il oublia vite cette pensée Lex n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une femme.  
  
Dans la soirée au manoir Luthor  
  
Lex était dans son bureau, calé dans son fauteuil, il regardait les photos qui défilaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur. La plupart représentaient une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et une petite fille.  
  
**********Lex********* C'est étrange je ne me souviens même plus du jour ou Sarah est parti pour l'Europe, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je lui en voulais beaucoup de me laisser là, seul face à mon père ; à l'époque elle était la seule personne qui rendait ma vie à peu prés supportable. Mais tout a changé depuis, je me demande ce qu'elle espère .Va-t-elle faire comme si ces cinq ans n'existaient pas ? Se rend-elle compte que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle a connu, j'ai changé. Réalise t elle cela ? Certainement pas, elle m'a toujours idéalisé mais rien n'est plus comme avant. Est-ce que j'arriverai à faire comme si de rien n'était, faire table rase du passé ? Il y a tellement de non-dits entre nous .C'est facile d'écrire un mail mais c'est beaucoup plus dur d'avoir la personne en face de vous ? De quoi vais-je lui parler ? Pourquoi ai-je demandé à Clark de m'accompagner ? Tiens en parlant de Clark, ces deux là devraient bien s'entendre ils ont à peu prés le même caractère cette insouciance et cette fraîcheur que je leur envie .Je me demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemblait un peu à Sarah que je suis devenu ami avec lui ? **********Lex*********  
  
Il en resta là de ses réflexions car ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes .Il monta lentement, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit mais il essayerait tout de même. L'excitation, l'appréhension et le remord se mélangeaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il pensait à Sarah, de plus les souvenirs d'une époque bénie revenaient sans cesse à la surface .Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de couper les ponts avec son amie après qu'elle se soit envolée pour l'Europe.  
  
Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de l'océan une jeune femme devant son ordinateur.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, hantée par son travail, mais pas seulement, elle attendait un message en vain, rien n'apparaissait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
  
*********Sarah********* A quoi est ce que je m'attendais le garçon que j'ai quitté il y a cinq ans n'est plus .Il a fait la une de tous les journaux européens avec ses innombrables dérapages, il est peut être protégé aux Etats-Unis mais ici la presse s'en donne à c?ur joie. J'ai mal pour lui, je le sais si fragile parfois, surtout face à ce père dont il a toujours espéré avoir, un jour, une marque d'affection .Dans ces mails il me dit que tout va bien, mais c'est si facile de mentir à quelqu'un qui ne vit pas sur le même continent que vous. Que va t il se passer lors de nos retrouvailles ? Depuis mon départ nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette fameuse nuit pourtant j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il aborde le sujet car il est tabou entre nous et ce n'est pas la seule chose d'ailleurs il y a aussi mon père, l'attitude de son père vis-à-vis de moi... Est ce que c'est une vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir le revoir ? Je sais j'ai toujours dit que je donnerai tout ce que j'avais pour plonger une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien, pour l'entendre rire à une de mes nombreuses idioties mais maintenant que je suis au pied du mur en ai-je réellement envie ? On verra bien ce qui se passera, mieux vaut ne pas faire de plans sur la comète, après tout qui sait de quoi demain sera fait. Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Je me suis souvent demandée si mon départ ne l'avait pas plus affecté que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, après tout on lui a toujours appris que les sentiments sont les points faibles d'un individu et que dans les affaires il ne faut pas montrer qu'on en a. Quelle connerie !!! Les sentiments c'est ce qui nous fait avancer, nous épanouir, si on fait ce qu'on fait c'est pour voir la fierté dans les yeux de ceux qu'on aime. Mais lui ne l'a jamais vu qui aurait pu être fier de lui : son père ? Certainement pas .Les employés de Luthorcorp ? Ses amis peut-être ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait un nouvel ami, un certains Clark, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de ces vautours qui veulent profiter de son argent et de son pouvoir, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Pourquoi, malgré tout, je veux encore le protéger ? C'est un grand garçon, de plus en partant comme je l'ai fait, je l'ai abandonné. Je n'ai pas le droit de le juger après ce que j'ai fait. *********Sarah*********  
  
Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue mais elle ne la sentait pas, elle était perdu dans son passé, ce passé qui lui faisait toujours si mal ,on lui avait dit qu'avec le temps la douleur s'estomperait mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas .  
  
*********Sarah********* Est-ce que Lex ressent la même chose en pensant à son passé, à notre passé ? *********Sarah*********  
  
Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? Que s'est il passé il y a cinq ans pour que Sarah parte en Europe ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette histoire.  
  
Quelques reviews ne seraient pas pour me déplaire. sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	2. l'attente des retrouvailles

TRUST chapitre 2  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, dommage !!!!  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Manoir Luthor vendredi soir  
  
Lex ne tenait plus en place, demain il la reverrait, il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait à présent, elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé de photos d'elle. Il sourit en se rappelant combien elle détestait les photos, elle prétendait qu'elles n'étaient qu'un instant fugace, qu'elles ne représentaient rien d'autres qu'un souvenir éphémère d'un passé si vite envolé. Pour elle, seuls comptaient les souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire.  
  
**********Lex********* C'est étrange elle ne m'a jamais envoyé de photos d'elle pendant ces cinq ans mais chaque mois je recevais des photos de sa mère, sa s?ur et des endroits qu'elle visitait. Elle est toujours aussi incohérente ! Je ne peux pas dire que physiquement je ne la connais pas, elle doit toujours avoir les yeux bleus de son père et le large sourire de sa mère. Et pourtant lorsque je pense à elle je ne vois que l'adolescente de 16 ans, j'ai du mal à imaginer que cinq ans se sont passés depuis notre dernière rencontre. Demain je serai fixé, je saurai si je dois encore m'attendre à quelque chose avec elle ou si notre amitié est définitivement morte. Pourtant j'ai envie de m'accrocher à ce minuscule espoir que tout sera comme avant .C'est stupide je sais ! Pendant cinq ans nous avons vécu sur des continents différents, on a évolué chacun de notre coté. De toutes façons je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Comment se fait il que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même de cela ? Je vais arrêter de triturer mon cerveau pour une fois ! Ça lui fera des vacances ! Tiens c'est bizarre elle disait que j'étais trop cérébral quand on était enfant, et voila je recommence ! Je ferai mieux de me changer les idées, prendre un verre au Talon devrait m'y aider ,avec un peu de chance Clark y sera , discuter avec lui me permettra de pas trop penser à elle . **********Lex*********  
  
Au même instant dans un loft de Métropolis  
  
Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau.  
  
*********Sarah********* Je suis arrivée hier et toujours pas de nouvelles de lui .Qu'est ce que je dois en penser? Faut que je me rende à l'évidence il ne veut plus me voir. Il n'a pas répondu à mon mail, ne m'a pas appelé. Rien. Faudrait peut être que je vois à me calmer parce que si je continue à faire les cent pas je risque de creuser une tranchée dans le sol. D'abord je dois m'assoire, voila c'est fait ! Ensuite je prends mon crayon, comme ceci ! Et enfin je trace un trait sur la feuille, ça ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je voulais mais on va faire avec ! Pourquoi est ce que tout ce que je dessine finis plus ou moins par lui ressembler ? Pourquoi est ce que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers lui ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire pourquoi ? Faite que quelqu'un entre dans ce bureau et me demande de l'aide, une fois mes mains occupées mon esprit arrêtera de vagabonder. *********Sarah*********  
  
Jeune femme _Sarah tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plait, on aimerait avoir ton avis.  
  
*********Sarah********* Sauvée, exactement ce que je voulais. *********Sarah*********  
  
J.F. _Sarah, t'es sur que ça va ? Je demande cela parce que ça fait quelques jours que t'as la tête ailleurs.  
  
S _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, revenir ici a fait ressurgir certaines choses, mais ça va aller. J.F. _Si tu le dis mais si t'as un problème tu sais qu'on est là.  
  
S _ Merci. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot.  
  
J.F _Je te préfère comme ça, lui dit elle avec un grand sourire, tout en ouvrant largement ses bras pour permettre à Sarah de s'y réfugier. La jeune femme savait que pour Sarah cette période était très dure nerveusement et que de temps en temps elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue, entourée par ses amis.  
  
Au Talon plus tard dans la soirée  
  
Lana _Regarde Chloé, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir le tee-shirt que je voulais.  
  
Ch _Montre. Attends c'est un Velvet-Sky ?  
  
L _Exactement  
  
Ch _Mais tu l'as eu comment ?  
  
L _C'est une de mes amies new-yorkaise qui m'en a fait cadeau.  
  
Clark_ Je vois pas ce qui vous met dans cet état c'est qu'un tee-shirt, un simple bout de tissus.  
  
Ch _C'est plus qu'un bout de tissus c'est.  
  
A ce moment là Lex entre, il n'aperçoit pas le groupe mais Clark lui fait signe de venir s'assoire, il a l'air de ne plus être sur la même planète qu'eux.  
  
Cl -Lex aide moi, je suis perdu.  
  
Ch _C'est pas de notre faute si tu n'y connais rien en matière de mode !  
  
Cl _Je vois toujours pas ce qui vous passionne à propos de ce tee-shirt.  
  
Ch _ Velvet-Sky est une marque très réputée pour son éthique et son originalité.  
  
Cl _si tu le dis !  
  
Le_ Attends vous parlez de Velvet-Sky la marque née en France et qui va bientôt avoir un magasin à Métropolis ?  
  
La _Oui, je crois que c'est ça .Tu connais ?  
  
Le _Un peu.  
  
**********Lex********* Et voila ça recommence! Moi qui ne voulait plus penser à elle c'est raté .C'est à croire qu'elle le fait exprès de me poursuivre. Et combien on parie que cette nuit je ne vais pas encore réussir à dormir ? **********Lex*********  
  
Cl _Lex tu passes me prendre à quelle heure demain ?  
  
Le_ A la fin de tes cours ça te va ?  
  
Cl_ Ok .Lex t'as un problème ?  
  
Le _Non pourquoi ?  
  
Cl _Je sais pas depuis quelques temps on dirait que t'es plus là.  
  
Le _C'est juste que mon père a décidé de mettre son nez dans mes affaires et que ça ne m'enchante guère.  
  
**********Lex********* Je mens pas c'est juste une toute petite partie de la vérité, de toutes façons demain je n'aurai plus à me prendre la tête avec ça et ma vie pourra reprendre son cours normal. **********Lex*********  
  
A suivre. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? Auront-elles un impact sur la vie de Lex et de Sarah ?  
  
Je sais par expérience qu'on a pas toujours envie d'envoyer un mot à l'auteur d'une fanfic .Mais je veux juste savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie.  
  
sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	3. pas là pour le moment

TRUST (partie 3)  
  
Je sais j'avais dit que ce chapitre 3 serait celui des retrouvailles entre Sarah et Lex mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'avais encore trop de choses à leur faire dire avant cela et surtout je voulais insister sur les hésitations de Lex. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.  
  
Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (dommage parce que la complexité du personnage de Lex Luthor me plait bien)  
  
Retour au Talon Jeudi dans la soirée :  
  
Ch_Clark tu pourrais m'aider demain après les cours ? Je voudrai que tu fasses un article sur le nouveau prof de maths du lycée.  
  
Cl_ Je suis désolé mais demain je vais à Métropolis avec Lex.  
  
Ch_ pourquoi ?  
  
Cl_ Je l'accompagne à une inauguration.  
  
Ch_ tu parles du vernissage de Topyra ?  
  
L_ Exactement.  
  
Ch_ je peux venir ? J'ai toujours adoré cet artiste.  
  
L_ Non.  
  
Lex avait employé un ton si sec que Chloé ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il sorti rapidement du Talon, ne comprenant pas lui-même la cause de son énervement envers Chloé, mais il savait qu'elle lui ferait payer cher ce refus. Demain il lui enverrait un bouquet avec ses excuses en espérant qu'elle les accepte. Mais pour le moment il devait se calmer, il reprit donc sa voiture et décida de conduire aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, avant de rentrer se coucher.  
  
*********Lex********* Pourquoi est ce que je lui ai répondu comme cela ? Elle ne m'a rien fait pourtant .Est ce à cause de Sarah que j'ai eu cette réaction? Mais dans ce cas la quel est le rapport ? Est ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la revoir ? Je peux très bien prétexter avoir trop de travail. Je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, elle le comprendrait très bien .Mais en ai-je réellement envie ? Je suis pathétique .Qui pourrait croire que le grand Alexander Luthor à peur de son amie d'enfance ? *********Lex*********  
  
Pendant que Lex essayé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, Clark lui avait fort à faire avec une Chloé furieuse.  
  
Cl_ Je suis sur qu'il ne voulait pas le dire comme ça.  
  
Ch_ C'est vrai j'avais oublié que pour monsieur Luthor fils nous n'étions que de misérables insectes qu'il peut écraser à loisir.  
  
Cl_ Tu sais bien que c'est faux.  
  
Ch_ C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent mais apparemment je me suis plantée.  
  
Cl_ Chloé comprend le, il est sur les nerfs entre son père qui essaye de le coincer à propos de sa gestion de l'usine de Smallville et sa meilleure amie qui revient. Il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.  
  
Ch_ Sa meilleure amie ?  
  
Cl_ Pas vraiment en fait c'est plutôt une amie d'enfance il ne l'a pas vu depuis cinq ans d'après le peu qu'il a bien voulu m'en dire.  
  
Ch_ Et comment est elle ?  
  
Cl_ Aucune idée .Mais en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?  
  
Ch _Par déformation professionnelle. Alors comme ça Lex a eu des amis lorsqu'il était enfant. Intéressant. Très intéressant même !  
  
Cl_ Si tu le dis.  
  
Le lendemain matin dans la voiture de Lex  
  
Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils roulaient, le silence dans la voiture était lourd et mettait mal à l'aise Clark aussi se décida t il à engager la conversation.  
  
Cl_ tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur cette amie d'enfance?  
  
L_ Y a pas grand-chose à dire sur elle, il y a cinq ans elle est partie pour la France sans crier gare et depuis nous correspondons par mail et par téléphone c'est tout.  
  
Cl _C'est tout !? Tu prétends que c'est une de tes amies d'enfance et tu n'as que ça à dire sur elle. Tu rigoles !  
  
L_ Clark lorsqu'elle a décidé de partir elle ne m'a même pas prévenu. Je ne l'ai appris que la veille de son départ, par sa mère. Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi elle avait déménagé si précipitamment. A cette époque je croyais la connaître, je pensais qu'elle me faisait confiance mais je m'étais trompé.  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexions Lex reprit la parole.  
  
L_ Je me rend bien compte que le tableau que je te fais d'elle est bien noir mais moi aussi j'ai des choses à me reprocher. A ce moment la je l'évitais la mort de son père me faisait revivre celle de ma mère c'était au dessus de mes forces.  
  
Cl_ Son père est décédé ?  
  
L _oui, deux mois avant son départ, elle, elle a été la pour moi à la mort de ma mère et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire pour elle alors je me suis conduit en lâche. Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse nuit.  
  
Cl_ Que s'est il passé ?  
  
L_ Je préfère ne pas en parler.  
  
Le silence se réinstalla dans la voiture. Clark se rendait compte que jamais auparavant Lex ne lui avait autant parlé de son passé, cette confession le réjouissait car elle lui prouvait qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il le considérait réellement comme un ami. Lex quant a lui essayé tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir, il n'avait toujours pas décidé du comportement à tenir devait il aller la voir ou bien l'oublier. Il ne savait toujours pas, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté après avoir reçu son mail. Avant d'entrée dans Métropolis il bifurqua sur la droite, au bout de quelques minutes il se gara devant une grande grille noire et or. Lex resta un long moment à la regarder au plus grand étonnement de Clark, puis il se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre, au loin ils pouvaient entendre les aboiements joyeux d'un chien et le rire cristallin d'un enfant. Lex n'avait aucun doute sur la provenance de ces sons, le jardin de la propriété vers laquelle il se dirigeait, cela le ramena des années en arrière.  
  
Flash-back : Dans un jardin luxuriant, un petit garçon courait après une fillette un peu plus jeune que lui, sous l'?il amusé et complice de deux femmes assises non loin d'eux.  
  
Une des femmes : Lex veux tu laisser Sarah tranquille.  
  
L_ C'est elle qui a commencé.  
  
S_ C'est même pas vrai c'est lui, il m'a tiré les cheveux.  
  
L_ Parce que tu m'avais arrosé.  
  
S_ T'avais qu'a pas couper les cheveux de ma poupée.  
  
L'autre femme : ça suffi mademoiselle Sarah Adamant ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot.  
  
La petite fille baissa la tête elle savait que lorsque sa mère l'appelait comme ça il valait mieux faire profil bas, aussi décida t elle d'aller dans sa chambre en oubliant pas au passage d'entraîner son compagnon de jeu avec elle.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Lex sonna, la porte mit un temps affreusement long pour lui à se déclore sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années .Elle avait l'air surprise par la présence de Lex.  
  
L_ Bonjour madame Adamante.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire à la façon dont il l'avait appelé.  
  
Elle : Lex, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça. Pour toi ça a toujours été et ça restera Julie.  
  
L_ Entendu. Dites est ce que Sarah est là ?  
  
J_ Moi qui pensais que c'était moi que tu venais voir. Je suis déçue!  
  
En voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire elle reprit son sérieux et déclara :  
  
J_ A cette heure ci elle est encore au bureau, je peux te donner l'adresse si tu veux. L_ Merci.  
  
Après lui avoir tendu un papier sur lequel était noté une adresse, elle le regarda attentivement  
  
J_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis le temps, j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra on pourra parler un peu, j'ai des choses à te dire.  
  
L_ On se reverra ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Voila c'est tout (c'est déjà pas mal !!!)  
  
J'apprécie toujours autant les feedbacks à sorrynowm@hotmail.com et je voudrai vous mettre à contribution pour la suite car même si je sais à peu prés comment va se dérouler cette histoire (pour laquelle j'envisage de faire une quinzaine de parties au moins !) j'aimerai savoir ce que vous vous voyez comme suite par exemple si vous voulez voir apparaître un personnage en particulier ..  
  
@+ 


	4. là ou elle travaille

Trust (partie 4)  
  
Enfin les retrouvailles !  
  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont propriétés de la Warner.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex tenait dans sa main le papier que lui avait donné Julie, se demandant toujours s'il devait aller voir Sarah, mais en fait il savait très bien que maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, de toutes façons ils devaient avoir une discussion. Ils avaient peu à peu empoisonné leur amitié en remettant toujours au lendemain ce face à face et Lex ne le supportait plus.  
  
**********Lex********* Si notre amitié est assez forte pour supporter cinq ans de séparation elle le sera aussi pour passer à travers la tempête que ne manquera pas d'occasionner cette discussion. Je sais que la présence de Clark ne me permettra pas de lui parler franchement mais je la reverrai plus tard, seul à seul. **********Lex*********  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Lex garait sa voiture devant un immeuble de haut standing.  
  
L_ A ce que je vois elle se refuse rien.  
  
C_ Tout comme toi !  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, montèrent dans l'ascenseur direction le dernier étage du building .Lorsque s'ouvrèrent les deux amis ne savaient s'ils avaient pénétrés dans une fourmilière ou bien dans la foret équatorial, car la pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent étaient remplis de plantes exotiques et qu'il y régnait une grande effervescence. Ils entendaient des cris provenant de tous les coins de la pièce sans vraiment comprendre leur signification.  
  
**********Lex********* C'est bizarre mais ce lieu est tout à fait à son image ! **********Lex*********  
  
Lex interpella un jeune homme qui passait devant lui.  
  
L_ pardonnez moi mais pouvez vous m'indiquer où est Sarah Adamant ?  
  
JH_ Dans son bureau. Excusez moi mais j'ai du travail.  
  
Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans la pièce Lex en déduisit qu'elle donnait sur le bureau de Sarah et donc se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré. Au moment où il mettait la main sur la poignée, une main l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte. La main appartenait à une jeune femme élancée, blonde aux yeux verts.  
  
JF_ Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.  
  
L_ Je suis un des amis d'enfance de Sarah.  
  
JF _Je sais très bien qui vous etes monsieur Luthor.  
  
Lex savait reconnaître quand une personne lui était hostile et c'était le cas ici.  
  
L_ Si vous savez qui je suis vous savez aussi que c'est Sarah qui m'a demandé de venir la voir.  
  
JF_ Exact. Cependant si jamais vous essayez de faire quoique ce soit contre Mademoiselle Adamant ou contre cette société vous aurez affaire à moi.  
  
La jeune femme relâcha son emprise sur lui et il pu enfin pénétrer dans la pièce. Aux premiers abords la pièce semblait vide mais après avoir contourné le bureau qui faisait face à la porte, il la vit. Allongée sur la moquette, un crayon dans la bouche, deux autres dans les cheveux pour les empêchaient de lui tomber dans les yeux, le regard fixant un point invisible. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un était entré, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit surgir devant elle deux chaussures italiennes qu'elle comprit qu'on voulait lui parler. Elle ôta doucement le walkman de ses oreilles et daigna enfin regarder le visiteur qui l'interrompait dans son travail.  
  
L_ Tu n'as toujours pas changé.  
  
S_ Pourquoi j'aurai du ?  
  
L_ Non. Il n'avait fait que murmurer sa réponse à tel point que Clark du se servir de sa super audition pour entendre ce qu'il disait.  
  
**********Lex********* Bien sur que non, je te préfère comme ça. **********Lex*********  
  
S_ Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle frissonna au contact de Lex, elle avait tellement rêvé de leurs retrouvailles que maintenant tout lui semblait irréel.  
  
Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il avait beaucoup hésité mais ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait trop de monde dans cette pièce pour faire ce genre de confession. Il voyait Sarah fixait Clark avec tout ça il avait oublié de faire les présentations.  
  
L_ Sarah je te présente Clark Kent.  
  
S en lui tendant la main : Enchantée de te connaître Clark.  
  
C en la lui serrant : Moi de même.  
  
S_ Lex m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
  
C en souriant _ Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit réciproque !!!  
  
S_ Pour réparer cette erreur je vous emmène boire un café.  
  
La jeune femme blonde qui avait menacé Lex essaya de la dissuader de faire cela mais à peine eut elle ouvert la bouche que Sarah répliquait.  
  
S_ Alice s'il y a un problème j'ai mon portable. Le ton était net, cassant et n'admettait aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sarah entraîna les deux hommes hors de son bureau, elle essaya d'aller le plus rapidement possible à l'ascenseur, mais il était déjà trop tard, elle s'était fait repérer. Une jeune femme l'interpella :  
  
JF_ Sarah à ce que je vois tu t'ennuies pas !  
  
S_ Non Tiphaine, il y avait une offre spéciale: deux pour le prix d'un et au vu de mes exigences vaut mieux qu'ils soient deux !  
  
A ces mots Clark ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors que Lex lui souriait.  
  
**********Lex********* Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est restée la même ! Je suis fière de mon élève, car il faut avouer que c'est moi qui lui aie appris à être sarcastique. **********Lex*********  
  
S_ Lex pourquoi tu souris bêtement?  
  
L_ Je me disais que je n'avais plus rien à t'apprendre en matière de sarcasme.  
  
S_ Ou est ce que t'as vu que tu m'avais appris quelque chose dans ce domaine ? C'est plutôt le contraire !  
  
**********Lex********* En tout cas elle n'a pas perdu sa mauvaise foi ! **********Lex*********  
  
Clark regardait d'un ?il étonné Lex et Sarah se chamaillaient, on aurait dis deux gamins dans une cour d'école. Quant à Sarah elle était étonnée que les vielles habitudes reviennent aussi vite, elle avait cru qu'au début, tout du moins, il y aurait eu un certains sentiment de gène entre eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, avant son départ, avant cette nuit, avant la mort de son père. Tous les souvenirs enfouis au fond de sa mémoire lui revenaient en bloc, les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux.  
  
**********Sarah********* Pas maintenant, je viens juste de le retrouver, je devrais être heureuse. N'est ce pas ce que j'ai toujours souhaité ! Allez Sarah reprends toi en main, pense à des choses joyeuses. **********Sarah*********  
  
Peu à peu les souvenirs joyeux chassaient ce plus tristes des pensées de Sarah et le sourire lui revint. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, juste le temps que l'ascenseur les descende au rez-de-chaussée, mais Lex avait eu le temps de voir ces larmes, celles-là même qui l'avaient fait se détacher d'elle, pour se protéger lui.  
  
Un petit feedback ne serait pas pour me déplaire (d'ailleurs je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé ça m'a fait énormément plaisir) et si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier pour la suite n'hésitez pas à me le demander. sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	5. se proteger avant tout

Trust partie 5  
  
Voila la cinquième partie de ma fic les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Sarah  
  
Je prends en compte le fait que Lex s'est marié avec Hélène mais j'attendrai la diffusion du dernier épisode de la saison pour les explications. ____________________________________________________________  
  
L _Sarah ça va ?  
  
S _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.  
  
C _Dites Sarah ; comment avez vous rencontré Lex ?  
  
S _En fait je l'ai toujours connu, nos mères étaient très proches. La première fois qu'il m'a vu je devais avoir à peine quelques heures.  
  
Sarah vit une lueur de tristesse passer rapidement dans les yeux de Lex.  
  
*********Sarah********* Peut être qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se revoir, nous avons rouvert des blessures qu'on croyait cicatrisées depuis longtemps. En fait on a essayé de les oublier sans prendre le temps de les soigner. *********Sarah*********  
  
Clark n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions au sujet de Sarah et Lex, leur attitude était étrange, ils semblaient se comprendre d'un regard, pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'immeuble une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux. Il se sentait de trop, comme étranger à un monde qu'ils s'étaient eux même créés, un monde ou les gestes et les paroles étaient superflus.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le café, celui-ci était d'un style rétro. Ils s'installèrent à une table, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée du serveur qu'ils en sortirent.  
  
L _Deux cafés et un diabolo violette.  
  
Clark le regarda étonné _Depuis quand tu prends un diabolo violette ?  
  
Lex en souriant _Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Sarah. Elle n'aime pas le café.  
  
Sarah était étonnée que Lex se rappelle de ça, cet infime détail de sa vie.  
  
L _Alors Sarah pas trop débordée ?  
  
S _Tu rigoles ! T'as vu comment étaient les bureaux non ! Je me noie dans tout le travail qu'il me reste à faire.  
  
L _Et toi qui prétendais dans ton mail que tu allais bientôt être en vacances.  
  
S _C'est pas de ma faute si je suis trop optimiste !  
  
L _ ça a toujours été ton problème.  
  
S _Si tu veux parler de sujets qui fâchent, tu l'aura cherché ! Alors à quand ton prochain mariage ?! Parce que j'ai raté les deux premiers alors j'aimerai bien être la pour le troisième !  
  
L _Tu veux jouer à ça ! Alors les amours toujours le calme plat ?  
  
S _Non.  
  
La réponse fit perdre à Lex son rictus de vengeance, depuis qu'elle était en France, Sarah prétendait n'avoir eu aucune histoire sérieuse, et voila qu'elle disait le contraire.  
  
S _Je me suis fiancée il y a quelques temps.  
  
C _ Et ?  
  
S _On a rompu, tout simplement.  
  
L _Laisse moi deviner, il ne supportait plus ton foutu caractère !!!  
  
S _Non, pour résumer je dirai qu'on se ressemblait trop.  
  
Sarah contrairement à Lex était restée d'un calme Olympien durant cet échange verbal, cette révélation était aux yeux de Lex une trahison et elle le savait.  
  
*********Sarah********* Je n'ai pas réussi à lui en parler au moment ou cela s'est passé, il faut dire que tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, un mois après notre rencontre il me demandait en mariage et neuf semaines après nous avions déjà rompu. C'était au moment ou Lex débarquait à Smallville, il était mal dans sa peau je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter avec cette histoire, par la suite le simple fait d'évoquer son nom me donnait envie de pleurer. J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être passé à coté de quelque chose, mais maintenant je suis presque sure que nous deux ça n'aurait pas pu marcher même si encore maintenant j'ai du mal à l'oublier. **********Sarah********  
  
S_ Lex je sais que tu m'en veux mais comprend que pour moi cette période est douloureuse et que je préfère ne plus en parler pour le moment.  
  
Lex fulminait, il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
*********Lex********* Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher ça ? Moi je lui ai toujours tout dis, tout du moins concernant mes différentes conquêtes et elle, elle me parle même pas de ses fiançailles. *********Lex*********  
  
Lex avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il voyait très bien le regard triste de Sarah, c'était le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle repensait à son père mais ici ce n'était pas à son père qu'elle pensait mais à son ex.  
  
*********Lex********* Pour qu'elle ait ce regard en pensant à lui, elle a du énormément souffrir de cette histoire. Mais c'est quoi cette raison bidon de rupture ils se ressemblaient trop ?ça veut tout dire et rien à la fois. *********Lex*********  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir réellement, elle semblait si fragile, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer comme on le fait avec un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Clark lui ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait envie de s'éclipser, de les laisser seuls face à leurs souvenirs.  
  
Le serveur apporta les boissons commandées et chacun se plongea dans l'examen approfondi de son breuvage. Le silence était pesant mais personne ne semblait vouloir le briser, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie s'échappe du pantalon de Sarah.  
  
S_ Je suis désolée c'est le bureau.  
  
Lex savait qu'elle allait devoir les quitter pour retourner travailler.  
  
*********Lex********* Ca va pas se terminer comme ça ! Je ne veux pas, pas après cinq ans d'absence, dix minutes autour d'un verre ce n'est pas assez, je veux plus, je veux des explications, j'en ai besoin et j'ai besoin d'elle. *********Lex*********  
  
Sarah devait partir, ça ne lui faisait guère plaisir mais on avait besoin d'elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, une main attrapa son poignet au passage. Il avait décidé qu'ils devaient se revoir et pour cela il devait agir, c'était bien sur sa main qui avait arrêté la progression de la jeune femme vers la sortie. Il se leva tout en gardant son poignet prisonnier de ses mains, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sarah.  
  
L_ Je veux te revoir.  
  
Sarah n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Lex, elle était envoûtée par le souffle chaud de celui-ci sur son visage et la douceur de ses mains sur les siennes.  
  
L_ J'aimerai que tu viennes me voir à Smallville.  
  
S_ Si tu veux. Je t'appellerai mais la je dois partir.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire discret, Lex garda le plus longtemps possible le contact de leur deux peaux et finalement il du lâcher sa main pour la laisser partir.  
  
J'apprécie toujours les feedbacks et je remercie ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé continué comme ça à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	6. de grands espoirs

TRUST partie 6  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ils sont la propriété de la Warner exception faite de Sarah Julie et Mathilde  
  
La chanson lift me up ne m'appartient pas non plus elle est propriété de Darren Hayes l'interprète et l'auteur de celle-ci.  
  
Cette partie inclus donc une chanson en anglais que j'ai traduite je m'excuse auprès des spécialistes de la langue de Shakespeare car j'ai certainement du faire des erreurs au cours de ma traduction.  
  
**********nom du personnage******** pour les pensées du perso ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lycée de Smallville Lundi 7h45 :  
  
Clark voulait parler à Chloé avant le début des cours, il la croisa dans le couloir.  
  
Cl_ Salut Chloé  
  
Ch_ Salut Clark  
  
La jeune fille était rayonnante, elle donnait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol.  
  
Cl_ Je sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé mais tu as l'air très, mais alors très heureuse.  
  
Ch_ Pour se faire pardonner de son comportement de jeudi soir Lex m'a envoyé un magnifique bouquet de roses jaunes et un petit mot qui m'a énormément touché.  
  
La cloche retenti ne permettant pas à Clark de faire la moindre réflexion sur cette nouvelle.  
  
Le Talon 16h30 :  
  
Clark rentra dans l'ancien cinéma, Chloé était déjà assise entrain de boire un double moka tout en relisant la dernière édition de la Torche.  
  
Ch_ Clark je suis là.  
  
Clark s'assis en face de la jeune femme.  
  
Ch_ Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé Vendredi soir.  
  
Cl_ Le vernissage était très intéressant..  
  
Chloé en le coupant_ Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de l'amie d'enfance de Lex. Comment est elle ?  
  
Cl_ C'est une fille sympa, intelligente.  
  
Ch_ Et physiquement ?  
  
Clark ne voyait pas très bien ou son amie voulait en venir, elle avait fait toute une scène parce que Lex ne voulait pas l'emmener au vernissage et voila qu'elle ne s'y intéressait plus, son seul sujet de préoccupation concernait le physique de Sarah. Il se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.  
  
Cl_ 1m65, yeux bleu, un grand sourire, des cheveux châtains longs jusqu'au bas des reins, mince, d'allure assez sportive, en fait elle est très belle.  
  
Lana_ Qui est belle ?  
  
Chloé pensa immédiatement que Lana était jalouse que Clark trouve une autre fille qu'elle belle.  
  
Cl_ L'amie d'enfance de Lex.  
  
La_ Elle te plait ?  
  
Cl_ Elle est plutôt mignonne mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
  
Pete_ Qui n'est pas ton genre ?  
  
Cl_ Sarah l'amie d'enfance de Lex.  
  
P_ Si c'est une amie de Lex tu ferai mieux de tenir éloigné d'elle.  
  
Cl_ De toute façons je ne pense pas que je la reverrai.  
  
Lex_ Si tu parles de Sarah, tu te trompes. Mercredi, elle vient passer l'après-midi à Smallville. Et elle voudrait te voir pour te présenter ses excuses. Elle pense qu'elle t'a mis mal à l'aise.  
  
Cl_ Vous ne pouvez pas arriver tous en même temps ?!! Et non elle ne m'a pas mis mal à l'aise c'est juste que j'étais de trop.  
  
Clark observa longuement Lex, il y avait chez ce dernier quelque chose d'inhabituel, une étincelle dans ses yeux que jamais auparavant Clark n'avait vu.  
  
Cl_ T'es heureux de l'avoir revu ?  
  
Le_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'était nécessaire.  
  
*********Lex********* Bien sur que je suis heureux. Hier mon père est venu au manoir me rendre visite et il n'a même pas réussi à me faire quitter le sourire que j'arbore depuis vendredi. *********Lex*********  
  
Ch_ Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?  
  
L_ Je vais lui faire visiter l'usine et le Talon si Lana m'y autorise.  
  
Cl_ Tu veux l'impressionner ! Pourquoi tu lui fais pas visiter le manoir ?  
  
L_ D'abord je ne veux pas l'impressionner, ensuite elle connaît déjà le manoir vu qu'elle y a séjourné étant enfant.  
  
Ch_ En tout cas moi mercredi je serai au Talon, juste pour voir quelle tête elle a.  
  
Clark et Lex ne firent pas attention à ce que venait de dire Chloé, au plus grand dam de cette dernière, ils continuèrent leur discussion.  
  
Cl_ Elle t'a parlé de son ex-fiancé ?  
  
L_ Pas vraiment elle évite le sujet pour le moment.  
  
Bureau de Lex 21h00 :  
  
********Lex********* C'est étrange cette sensation de bien être qui m'a envahi depuis que je l'ai revu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Mais ça m'effraie, j'ai peur de m'attacher encore plus à elle et qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau, qu'elle piétine encore une fois mes sentiments. Je crains aussi de la blesser en succombant à cette part de moi si sombre, si terrifiante. Pourtant je sais que si elle reste auprès de moi, elle sera la lumière qui éclairera mon chemin, celle qui m'aidera à vaincre le Luthor en moi et à n'être que Lex. Faudrait que j'arrête de délirer parce que si ça continue je vais me mettre à chanter !!!! *********Lex*********  
  
Au lieu de chanter il décida d'écouter un des CD préférés de Sarah, comment savait-il que c'était son favori ? C'est simple à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait il était en fond sonore.  
  
"Lift Me Up" de Darren Hayes  
  
When I'm down on my luck and I m searching for my soul.  
  
Quand je suis malchanceux et que je recherche mon âme  
  
When I'm feeling too much and I start to lose control  
  
Lorsque je me sens de trop et que je commence à perdre les pédales  
  
When I'm down so low that even enemies don't wanna know  
  
Lorsque je suis au plus bas Que même mes ennemis ne veulent pas le savoir  
  
You still care for me say a prayer for me and i know  
  
Tu te préoccupes toujours de moi dis une prière pour moi et je sais  
  
Ooo I like you hangin' round  
  
J'aime quand tu rodes autour de moi  
  
Cause you lift me up when I am upside down  
  
Parce que tu me remontes le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas  
  
Ooo you are my favourite sound  
  
Tu es ma mélodie préférée  
  
Cause you're always down for  
  
Car tu es toujours là pour  
  
Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
  
Me remonter le moral, comme un ange, lorsque je suis au plus bas  
  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
  
Je sens tes bras m'enlacer lorsque je vais mal  
  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
  
Tu me remontes le moral, comme un ange, lorsque je touche le fond  
  
when your arms are around me  
  
Quand tes bras m'enlacent  
  
i don't wanna let you go  
  
Je ne veux plus te laisser partir  
  
When I'm lost along way and I can't face another day  
  
Lorsque je me perds et que je ne peux faire face à un nouveau jour  
  
And if I stumble on the road and if I cant carry the load  
  
Et si je trebuche et si je ne peux pas supporter ma charge  
  
And if I lose my faith, and kindness, and generosity  
  
Et si je perds ma foi, ma gentillesse et ma générosité  
  
Would you hold my hand?  
  
Me tiendra tu la main ?  
  
Say you understand my pain  
  
Dis que tu comprends ma souffrance  
  
Ooo i like you hanging' around  
  
J'aime quand tu rodes autour de moi  
  
Cause you lift me up when I am upside down  
  
Parce que tu me remontes le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas  
  
Ooo you are like an angel when I hit my low  
  
Tu es comme un ange lorsque je touche le fond  
  
When your arms are around me  
  
Lorsque tes bras m'enlacent  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
je ne veux plus te laisser partir  
  
Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
  
Me remonter le moral comme un ange lorsque je suis au plus bas  
  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
  
Je sens tes bras m'enlacer lorsque je vais mal  
  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
  
Tu me remontes le moral comme un ange lorsque je touche le fond  
  
when your arms are around me  
  
Quand tes bras m'enlacent  
  
i don't wanna let you go  
  
Je ne veux plus te laisser partir  
  
Its been a long hard road and its only just begun my friend  
  
C'est une route dure et longue et ce n'est que le debut mon ami  
  
And this I know you helped me carry the load  
  
et je sais que tu m'aidera à supporter ma charge  
  
Cause you're always down for  
  
car tu es toujours la pour  
  
Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
  
Me remonter le moral comme un ange lorsque je suis au plus bas  
  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
  
Je sens tes bras m'enlacer lorsque je vais mal  
  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
  
Tu me remontes le moral comme un ange lorsque je touche le fond  
  
Well you're always around  
  
Tu es toujours la  
  
you're my favourite sound  
  
Tu es ma melodie préferée  
  
Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
  
Me remonter le moral comme un ange lorsque je suis au plus bas  
  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
  
Je sens tes bras m'enlacer lorsque je vais mal  
  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
  
Tu me remontes le moral comme un ange lorsque je touche le fond  
  
when your arms are around me  
  
Quand tes bras m'enlacent  
  
i don't wanna let you go  
  
Je ne veux plus te laisser partir  
  
Mercredi 14h30 parking de l'usine :  
  
Une Mercedes se gara à coté de la Porsche du directeur de l'usine, trois personnes en sortirent. La conductrice : une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, de taille moyenne (même si elle porte des talons aiguilles), mince, elle est vêtu d'un tailleur sombre rehaussé de fines rayures verticales blanches, ses cheveux forment un chignon tenu par deux crayons. Avec elle, il y a une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en tenue plus décontractée et une petite fille aux cheveux blond vénitien légèrement ondulés et à l'air malicieux. La conductrice se dirigea vers Lex.  
  
S_ Je suis désolée mais je sors d'un déjeuner d'affaire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.  
  
Lex en souriant_ Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Cette situation ne le gênait pas le moins du monde c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait admirer son amie dans une tenue très féminine, il avait plutôt l'habitude de la voir en jean tee-shirt.  
  
S_ Par contre si tu me le permet je vais changer de chaussures.  
  
L_ Bien sur.  
  
Sarah ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en extirpa une paire de baskets noires sous l'?il amusé de la petite fille.  
  
S_ Mathilde viens ici.  
  
Jusqu'à présent la fillette était restée cachée derrière sa mère car Lex lui faisait un peu peur. Sarah prit Mathilde dans ses bras.  
  
S_ Mathilde je te présente Lex mon ami d'enfance.  
  
Lex s'avança vers elles, mais la fillette se blotti davantage contre sa s?ur. Cette dernière la posa par terre et s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.  
  
S_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Mathilde ?  
  
Mathilde en jetant un coup d'?il inquiet en direction de Lex _ Il me fait peur.  
  
S_ Pourquoi ?  
  
M_ Parce qu'il a pas de cheveux.  
  
Sarah éclata de rire, mais pas Lex qui se voyait déjà entrain d'expliquer à Mathilde les conséquences qu'avaient eu une chute de météorites sur son système capillaire.  
  
S_ Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi il n'a plus de cheveux ?  
  
Mathilde fit un signe de tête, Sarah reprit sa s?ur dans ses bras et s'avança vers Lex, lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Sarah en montrant du doigt le crâne de son ami dit le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
S_ C'est parce qu'il pense trop.  
  
Les deux amis d'enfance sourirent à cette explication pour le moins farfelue. Lex se rapprocha de nouveau de Mathilde pour lui serrer la main mais celle-ci le prit de vitesse et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
Quelqu'un pas très loin de là observait la scène d'un ?il amusé. Il se rapprocha du groupe  
  
Homme _Sarah je suis surpris de te voir ici !  
  
S_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Comme vous le savez j'adore les feedbacks donc n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer en plus je réponds à tous ceux que je reçois sorrynowm@hotmail.com  
  
Je remercie pour leurs feedbacks : Smilex  
Maud  
Freelancer dont je conseille la fic mon nom est Pyro et je suis amoureux. Quant aux explications sur la fameuse nuit tu les aura plus tard.  
Hanna  
  
Et si vous m'écrivez un mail dites moi comment vous voyez la fin (moi je sais comment ça va se terminer mais j'aimerai savoir si c'est très prévisible) 


	7. premiers coups de griffe

Trust partie 7  
  
Je suis désolée cette partie n'est pas très longue mais je vous promet de faire mieux la prochaine fois  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf ceux de Sarah, Mathilde et Julie.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Lex_ Sarah je te présente mon demi-frère Lucas.  
  
Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé il lui en avait longuement parlé, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés car elle lui avait conseillé de prendre son temps sachant que Lucas avait vécu pendant 18 ans de façon chaotique.  
  
S_ Je comprends mieux, en adressant un sourire complice à Lucas.  
  
Lex étonné _ Vous vous connaissez ?  
  
S_ Il y a deux ans, à la Monte-Carlo, il a essayé de me draguer et après de me soutirer de l'argent.  
  
Lu _Résultat des courses, elle m'a donné un coup de pied bien placé et un direct du droit dans la figure.  
  
Lex essayait d'imaginer la scène, connaissant Sarah il savait qu'elle ne devait pas y être allé de main morte mais il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour Lucas, après tout il l'avait bien cherché.  
  
S_ J'aurai du me douter que c'était un Luthor.  
  
Le_ Pourquoi ?  
  
S_ Parce que vous êtes des spécialistes, dans votre famille, des coups fourrés.  
  
Lex était très fier de faire visiter « son » usine à Sarah, cette dernière écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'il lui disait en faisant de temps à autre des remarques plus que pertinentes sur la gestion de ses employés.  
  
********Lex******** C'est presque irréelle cette situation, j'ai du mal à croire que la petite fille qui me courrait après dans le jardin pour me maquiller pour Halloween est entrain de me conseiller sur le management de mon personnel. ********Lex********  
  
Lucas lui traînait derrière avec Mathilde. Cette dernière du haut de ses quatre ans forçait l'admiration de sa mère et de sa s?ur. Elle était très intelligente pour son age, mais aussi naïve et innocente ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, car ce qu'elle disait n'était jamais pris au sérieux à part par Sarah et sa mère.  
  
A la fin de la visite Lex pu lire dans le regard de son amie une admiration certaine pour le travail qu'il avait réalisé. Il savait qu'à partir de cet instant elle serait le soutien qu'il avait toujours cherché en vain.  
  
S_ C'est impressionnant.  
  
Le_ Tu n'as pas encore tout vu !  
  
S_ Et c'est quoi la suite ?  
  
Le_ Le Talon.  
  
S_ C'est quoi le Talon ?  
  
Le_ Ne sois pas aussi curieuse tu le saura bien assez tôt.  
  
Le Talon 16h30.  
  
A cette heure la salle était bondée, la plupart des regards masculins se tournèrent vers Sarah, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, d'ailleurs elle ne le remarquait jamais.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Clark, le jeune homme du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour reconnaître en cette business woman la jeune fille rencontrée quelques jours plutôt.  
  
Lex alla chercher Lana pour lui présenter Sarah. Lorsque les présentations furent faites Lana attarda son regard sur Mathilde. Sarah le remarqua instantanément.  
  
S_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lana ?  
  
La_ Non, j'étais entrain de réfléchir. Lorsque tu as eu Mathilde tu devais à peu prés avoir mon age ?  
  
S_ Mathilde n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma s?ur.  
  
La_ Je suis désolée, j'ai cru.  
  
Julie_ Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrivait fréquemment lorsque nous étions en France qu'on les prenne pour mère et fille.  
  
Lex eut le temps de voir passer dans les yeux de Sarah une étrange lueur. A quoi était elle du ? Il ne saurait le dire car jamais auparavant son amie n'avait eu un tel regard.  
  
Ch _ Ainsi c'est toi Sarah l'amie d'enfance de Lex.  
  
Chloé était arrivée telle une tornade prête à tout balayer sur son passage mais elle n'effrayait en rien Sarah. Cette dernière avait compris à la façon dont la jeune lycéenne s'adressa à elle qu'elle était jalouse.  
  
S_ Oui c'est moi. Je suppose que tu t'attendais à voir une blonde décolorée, ne sachant pas aligner trois mots, avec un décolleté plus que plongeant.  
  
********Lex********* Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ce n'est pas dans son style de répondre comme ça à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît même pas ! Je ne suis pas le seul que cette réaction a surpris sa mère aussi. ********Lex*********  
  
Julie la mère de Sarah posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille lui demandant par ce geste de garder son calme. Julie n'avait pas l'air vraiment étonnée (contrairement à ce que pensait Lex) par cette réaction, elle savait que depuis quelques temps Sarah avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'attaquer de front car sa fille savait très bien se défendre aussi bien physiquement que verbalement.  
  
Ch_ Pourquoi dis tu cela ?  
  
S_ Parce que c'est le genre de préjugés auxquels je suis habituée, lorsque les gens apprennent que je suis une amie de Lex et qu'ils ne m'ont encore jamais rencontré.  
  
Lex observa le choc entre ces deux fortes personnalités, il n'avait guère envie d'intervenir mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça allait mal se terminer, seulement il n'en eu pas le temps.  
  
Ch_ Non je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre vu que j'ai fait une petite recherche sur vous qui s'est révélée inintéressante car votre vie est plus protégée que celle de n'importe qui.  
  
S_ Il est vrai que les gens savent peu de choses sur moi et cela m'arrange bien.  
  
Le téléphone de Sarah interrompit cette joute verbale, en regardant qui l'appelait Sarah blêmi, elle s'excusa et s'empressa de sortir.  
  
S_ Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je croyais avoir été claire la dernière fois.  
  
.  
  
À suivre  
  
Un petit feedback ça serait gentil vous pouvez demander à ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé je ne mords pas et en plus je réponds donc sorrynowm@hotmail.com Pour ceux qui m'ont parlé du fait que j'utilise une chanson dans la partie précédente sachez que je recommencerai mais pas à chaque fois à moins que cela ne vous gène dans la lecture. Si jamais vous avez des chansons que vous aimez particulièrement et que vous voudriez qu'elles soient intégrées dans cette fic envoyez moi un mail avec le nom de l'interprète, le titre de la chanson et le titre de l'album dont est tirée la chanson. 


	8. mieux te connaitre

Trust partie 8  
  
Voila le huitième chapitre de Trust (qui devrait en compter un minimum de trente).  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ils sont la propriété de la Warner sauf Julie Sarah et Mathilde.  
  
S_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
  
.  
  
S_ Non, tu déformes mes propos !  
  
.  
  
S_ Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
.  
  
S_ Je préférerai que tu ne viennes pas.  
  
.  
  
S_ C'est déjà assez dur pour moi comme ça.  
  
.  
  
S_ D'accord.  
  
.  
  
S_ C'est ça, au revoir !  
  
.  
  
Lex avait suivi Sarah lorsque celle-ci était sorti du Talon, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il voyait le visage de son amie se décomposait peu à peu au fil de la conversation. Sarah venait de jeter violemment son portable sur le trottoir, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du répondre à cet appel. Lex ramassa le téléphone, il n'était apparemment pas cassé juste démonté.  
  
Lex en lui tendant à Sarah l'objet de ses fureurs_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
Sarah en baissant la tête_ Rien.  
  
Elle venait de dire cela si faiblement qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Lex posa un de ses doigts en dessous du menton de Sarah, il imprima une légère pression de telle façon que le visage de la jeune fille lui fasse face. Elle pleurait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et comme auparavant il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle posa son front sur sa poitrine et laissa peu à peu la tristesse l'envahir. Lui, posa une de ses mains sur les reins de Sarah et commença doucement à la caresser à travers ses vêtements. Progressivement elle se calma et se détacha de lui. Ils retournèrent calmement dans le café, personne n'était dupe, ils voyaient très bien les yeux rougis de la jeune fille mais ils n'osèrent pas poser de questions sur les raisons de ses pleurs.  
  
Lex qui voulait briser ce silence trop présent et voyant que tout le monde était servis_ Lana tu peux m'apporter un café s'il te plait et toi Sarah tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
S_ Un milk-shake devrait pouvoir m'aider à me remonter le moral.  
  
Julie (la mère de Sarah) _ T'es sure que ça va ?  
  
S_ T'inquiète pas maman, je vais m'en remettre, comme d'habitude !  
  
Chloé pendant ce temps trépignait d'impatience, elle avait plein de questions à poser à Sarah mais le coup de fil l'avait stoppé dans son élan.  
  
Ch_ Donc ton nom c'est Sarah Marie Adamant.  
  
Sarah étonnée_ Exacte.  
  
Cl_ Fais attention elle est repassée en mode journaliste !  
  
S_ C'est pas grave ça va me changer les idées.  
  
Ch_ Tu es la fille de John Adamant et de Julie Duroy. Tu as une s?ur qui s'appelle Mathilde.  
  
S_ Continue je t'arrêterai lorsque tu te planteras.  
  
Ch_ Ton grand-père est le fondateur du Daily-Planet.  
  
S_ Faux.  
  
Le_ En fait c'est son arrière grand-père.  
  
Ch_ Ton père est décédé il y a cinq ans lors.  
  
S_ Si on pouvait éviter ce genre de détails ma s?ur n'est pas au courant des circonstances exactes de sa mort.  
  
Elle regarda en direction de Mathilde pour voir si sa s?ur avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais celle-ci était trop occupée à écouter ce que lui apprenait Lucas c'est-à-dire comment faire des bulles dans son milk- shake avec une paille.  
  
Ch_ Ton père était le bras droit de Lionel Luthor. Lorsqu'il est décédé, vous avez hérité d'une véritable petite fortune vu qu'il était aussi l'un des principaux actionnaires de la Luthorcorp. Vous avez en partie réinvesti votre héritage mais il m'est impossible de savoir dans quoi. Et c'est toi qui gère l'héritage de ta s?ur ce qui est inhabituel vu que normalement c'est le tuteur légal qui s'en occupe or le tuteur de ta s?ur c'est ta mère.  
  
S_ C'est tout ? Je suis étonnée parce que lorsque Lex m'avait parlé de toi il m'avait dit qu'un jour tu arriverai à décrocher le prix Pulitzer, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu y arrivera !  
  
Chloé ne savait pas comment réagir d'un coté elle était flattée que le jeune milliardaire pense ça d'elle et d'un autre elle avait envie de rabattre son caquet à cette pimbêche et pour cela il lui restait un atout dans sa manche.  
  
Ch_ Il y a un peu plus d'un an et demie vous avez eu un accident en France impliquant la mort d'un jeune chauffeur. Vous êtes resté plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'a eu que des blessures superficielles, non ?  
  
S_ Que voulez vous lorsqu'on est riche on vous garde plus longtemps à l'hôpital au cas où, il n'y a rien de mystérieux la dedans.  
  
En disant cela Sarah donna l'impression d'être une élève qui récite une leçon mais cela ne fut remarqué que par deux personnes sa mère et Lex.  
  
S_ Lex je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.  
  
Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires, embrassa sa mère et sa s?ur et salua les autres.  
  
S_ Lex t'es sur que ça te dérange pas de les reconduire à Métropolis ?  
  
Le_ Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.  
  
S_ Tu peux me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture j'ai quelques choses pour toi. Puis se retournant vers sa mère, tu crois qu'on peut tous les inviter ?  
  
J_ Si tu veux. Mais t'es sure de toi ?  
  
S_ Je les trouve sympa et divertissants ça me changera des lèches bottes habituels.  
  
Lu_ Nous inviter ou ?  
  
Sarah_ A partager le jour le plus important de ma vie. Maman tu t'occupes des détails.  
  
J_ Comme toujours ma puce.  
  
Sur ce Sarah sortit suivi de prés par Lex, laissant sa mère seule face aux interrogations de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Elle prit dans sa voiture un petit paquet qu'elle tendit à Lex.  
  
S_ Tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça m'a fait penser à toi. enfin à nous. Tu comprendras lorsque tu l'auras ouvert mais attends d'être au Manoir pour cela. D'accord ?  
  
Le_ Oui, promis.  
  
Elle remonta dans sa voiture et parti en adressant un dernier signe de la main à son ami.  
  
Lucas avait suivi son aîné dehors sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, aussi lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule Lex ne pu réprimer un sursaut de surprise.  
  
Lu_ Elle est géniale, tout a fait mon type de fille.  
  
Le_ Ne rêve pas trop.  
  
Lu_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Le_ Elle est trop bien pour un Luthor.  
  
Lu_ Même si ce Luthor c'est toi ?  
  
Le_ Surtout si c'est moi.  
  
Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte dans cette partie il n'y a ni les pensées de Lex ni celles de Sarah pour la simple et bonne raison que le prochain chapitre est exclusivement réservé pour cela. Vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	9. les chansons en disent long

Trust partie 9 Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ils sont propriété de la Warner exception faite de Sarah, Julie et Mathilde  
  
Les chansons « c'est ma faute » de Kyo et « comment taire » de Dolly ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage  
  
Il était chez lui, seul à nouveau, rien ne semblait avoir changé, le silence du Manoir le rassura. Il allait enfin pouvoir ouvrir l'étrange paquet que lui avait remis quelques heures auparavant Sarah. A l'intérieur il y avait un CD et une lettre. Il lut tout d'abord la lettre.  
  
Cher Alex Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas entendu ce surnom de ma part. Mais comme tu t'en rappelles sûrement, je ne l'ai toujours utilisé que dans  
des contextes précis et le plus souvent c'était lorsque j'avais quelque  
chose à t'avouer et c'est le cas ici.  
  
Il y a cinq ans lorsque je suis parti, je ne voulais pas te quitter,  
j'avais encore tant besoin de toi, mais hélas certains événements ont  
rendu ce départ obligatoire.  
  
Tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir prévenu moi-même que je quittais  
Métropolis mais te le dire signifiait pour moi que je l'acceptais or jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai cru que je pourrais l'empêcher mais ce ne fut  
pas le cas.  
  
Pendant cinq ans nous avons évolué chacun à notre façon, je sais qu'il y a des choses dont tu n'es pas fier sache que c'est aussi mon cas. Là-bas j'ai beaucoup menti pour protéger ma famille mais pire que tout ça je me suis  
souvent menti à moi-même.  
  
Je ne sais pas si notre amitié a supporté ces cinq ans de séparation, il y a encore tellement de choses qui nous séparent, tellement de mensonges et de non-dits. Mais n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive je serai là pour toi.  
  
Sarah  
  
P.S. : Sur le CD tu trouveras une chanson qui exprime peut-être mieux que  
je ne le fais mes sentiments  
  
Lex alla dans sa chambre, plaça le CD dans sa chaîne Hi Fi et s'allongea sur son lit. Il laissa la musique envahir la pièce et son âme. Bien que les paroles soient en français, il en comprenait parfaitement le sens grâce aux cours du soir que son père lui avait fait prendre lors de son adolescence.  
  
(Kyo c'est ma faute)  
  
Il est bien tard  
  
Je comprends  
  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
  
********Lex******** J'ai toujours cru que j'avais été le seul à souffrir de cette séparation, vu que c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, mais je me suis trompé. ********Lex********  
  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
********Lex********* Elle aussi elle a du pleurer lorsque je raccrochais le téléphone, tout comme moi elle a du avoir cent fois envie de monter dans un avion pour venir me rejoindre ********Lex*********  
  
Plus on attend et plus  
  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
  
Que cela nous serve encore.  
  
********Lex********* Je n'ai jamais pris en compte que mes propres sentiments et je n'ai jamais fais attention à la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à tout quitter, à me quitter. ********Lex*********  
  
Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
  
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.  
  
********Lex*********  
  
Moi aussi je veux croire que notre amitié existe encore, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui me laissa à penser que c'est le cas. ********Lex*********  
  
C'est ma faute {x2}  
  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
  
C'est ma faute {x2}  
  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.  
  
********Lex*********  
  
Pardon Sarah pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et pour celui que te ferai, mais je ne veux plus te perdre. ********Lex*********  
  
Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes  
  
********Lex********* Je veux que le jour ou je prendrais la tête de la Luthorcorp tu sois à mes cotés, que tu sois la première à me féliciter car il n'y a que toi qui puisse réellement me comprendre, je pense même que tu es la seule à avoir réellement essayé de le faire. ********Lex*********  
  
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.  
  
********Lex********* Sarah tu comptes plus que tout pour moi je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé même si tu continues encore à me cacher des choses. ********Lex*********  
  
Je dois partir maintenant  
  
Et laisser tourner la Terre  
  
Et laisser la poussière  
  
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.  
  
********Lex********* Je ne laisserai rien ni personne brisé ce lien si particulier qui nous unis. ********Lex*********  
  
Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
  
********Lex********* Merci de me faire confiance et de croire en moi ********Lex*********  
  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
  
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement.  
  
Au même moment dans un jardin de Métropolis.  
  
A cette heure ci il avait du prendre connaissance du contenu du paquet, cela effrayait Sarah car sa lettre était pleine de sous-entendus qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à expliquer. Pour se détendre elle glissa un cd dans son walkman.  
  
(Comment taire de Dolly)  
  
Comment dire  
  
Comment faire  
  
Comment taire  
  
********Sarah********* Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux car lorsque je le fais il revient sans cesse me hanter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi plus d'un an après notre rupture il est toujours aussi présent dans ma vie. ********Sarah*********  
  
Taire les mots les souvenirs  
  
Revenir en arrière  
  
********Sarah********* Je ne le déteste pas, il n'a rien fait pour ça, je déteste seulement la façon dont je suis obligée de me conduire vis-à-vis de lui. Mais si je n'avais pas cette attitude il viendrait me voir et alors je retomberai inévitablement dans ses bras. ********Sarah*********  
  
Je veux revoir ton sourire  
  
Comment faire  
  
Pour te dire  
  
Les mots écris sur ton visage  
  
********Sarah********* Pour n'importe quelle fille il serait le mec idéal mais pas pour moi. De toutes façons entre nous il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux. ********Sarah*********  
  
Revenir en arrière  
  
Je veux revoir ton sourire  
  
Tu as toujours su me donner l'espoir  
  
Et je n'ai plus peur de trouver juste un peu de courage  
  
Et donner le meilleur  
  
********Sarah********* Et puis maintenant il y a Lex, l'homme le plus complexe que j'ai jamais rencontré et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je le préfère. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours préféré les mecs un peu tordus. ********Sarah*********  
  
Je vois les signes les présages  
  
Je vois les signes tu es mon plus beau paysage  
  
J'apprends à lire entre les pages  
  
Je veux revoir ton sourire.........  
  
********Sarah*********  
  
Lex il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais il est trop tôt, si je t'avoue tout, maintenant, tu risques de ne pas le supporter et surtout tu n'écouteras pas mes explications. Alors je te perdrai et c'est la dernière chose que je veuille. ********Sarah*********  
  
Tu as toujours su me donner de l'espoir  
  
Et je n'ai plus peur de trouver juste un de courage  
  
Et donner le meilleur  
  
********Sarah********* Tu es certainement l'une des personnes qui comptes le plus pour moi mais je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. ********Sarah*********  
  
Comment dire  
  
Comment faire  
  
Comment taire  
  
********Sarah********* Il y a des fois ou j'aimerai redevenir cette petite fille qui construisait avec toi des cabanes dans les arbres, ou encore celle après qui tu courrais , ou bien celle que tu consolais en faisant des grimaces . Lorsque je regarde Mathilde c'est nous que je revois au même age. ********Sarah*********  
  
Taire les mots les souvenirs  
  
Revenir en arrière  
  
Je veux revoir ton sourire  
  
..........  
  
********Sarah********* Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à me défaire de tous mes démons, à cicatriser toutes mes blessures mais pour toi et pour Mathilde j'essayerai. ********Sarah*********  
  
Je veux et j'exige des feedbacks ! sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	10. chez elle

Trust partie 10 Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas ma partie préférée mais il était nécessaire que vous découvriez un peu l'environnement dans lequel vit Sarah avant que je ne poursuive cette fic. Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à la Warner. Vous allez enfin découvrir certains des amis de Sarah.  
  
Julie les avait invité à passer le week-end dans leur propriété de Métropolis mais elle ne leur avait pas donné plus de renseignements sur ce qui s'y passerait, ce qui avait passablement énervé Chloé.  
  
Il était convenu qu'ils viendraient avec deux voitures l'une conduite par Lex et l'autre par Clark. Lex et Clark avaient tiré au sort dans quelle voiture Chloé irait car ils se doutaient bien que celle-ci passerait son trajet à harceler le conducteur pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Ch_ Lex, on va ou ?  
  
Le_ Chez Sarah.  
  
Ch_ Ca je le sais mais après ?  
  
Le_ Chloé on va tout de suite se mettre d'accord je ne compte pas te dire ce qui va se passer même si cela pouvait mettre fin à ton interrogatoire. J'ai promis à Sarah de ne rien dire donc c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Ch_ Pourquoi la mère de Sarah.  
  
Le_ Julie la mère de Sarah c'est Julie.  
  
Ch_ Oui. Pourquoi JULIE m'a-t-elle recommandait de prendre mon appareil photo ?  
  
Lex qui commençait à se demander si la jeune journaliste pourrait rentrer dans le coffre arrière de sa Porsche_ Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne dévoilerai rien, alors ça sert pas à grand chose de continuer à me poser des questions !  
  
Ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant la grande grille qui protégeait la maison de Sarah du monde extérieur. Des camions entraient et sortaient de la propriété à un rythme infernal. Ils s'introduisirent dans la propriété et tombèrent sur Alice, la jeune femme qui avait essayé d'empêcher Lex d'entrer dans le bureau de Sarah quelques jours auparavant.  
  
A_ Sarah m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, elle veut que vous vous installiez d'abord dans vos chambres, elle vous y rejoindra dans quelques minutes.  
  
Deux jeunes hommes à la carrure imposante prirent leurs bagages et montèrent rapidement les escaliers.  
  
La demeure de Sarah ressemblait au Manoir dans le sens ou elle était aussi luxueusement meublée mais elle était beaucoup plus lumineuse, plus chaleureuse. Les invités ne ressentaient pas le sentiment de malaise qui les envahissait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la demeure des Luthor.  
  
Sarah leur avait attribué à chacun une chambre donnant toutes sur le même couloir, celles ci étaient simples, confortables et décorées avec goût par les propriétaires de la demeure.  
  
Les garçons en entrant dans leur chambre eurent la surprise de trouver sur leur lit un costume à leur taille. Lucas étonné alla se renseigner auprès de son frère pour connaître les motivations de Sarah.  
  
Lu _Lex tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi y a un costume de pingouin dans ma chambre ?  
  
Le_ T out simplement parce que là ou nous allons nous devons être très bien habillé et que Sarah a du supposer que vous n'aviez pas ce genre de choses dans votre armoire.  
  
S_ Tout à fait exact Lex, mais Lucas si ça ne te plait pas j'ai d'autres costumes à ta taille.  
  
Lucas vexé et mal à l'aise d'être obligé de troquer sa veste de cuir pour un costume_ Non ça ira.  
  
Il rentra dans sa chambre. En se dirigeant vers Lex  
  
S_ J'en ai choisi un aussi pour toi.  
  
Le_ Mais moi j'en ai pas besoin, j'ai ce qu'il faut !  
  
S_ Oui je sais mais tu portes toujours la même chose alors je me suis dis que ça serait drôle que tu changes un peu ton style.  
  
Le_ Drôle ? On verra, je te promets rien.  
  
S_ Bon maintenant il faut que je m'occupe des filles.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lana, puis celle de Chloé.  
  
S_ Pour ma surprise il faut que vous soyez bien habillé et comme on fait à peu prés la même taille je vous ai réservé des robes de soirée, vous n'aurez qu'a faire votre choix.  
  
Elle les entraîna dans sa chambre. Les filles furent ébahies par l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, elles n'en avaient jamais vu de pareil auparavant. Les tentures en soie bleues de celui-ci donnaient un aspect royal à la pièce mais pour autant le reste de la chambre était simplement meublée, une coiffeuse sur laquelle quelques bouteilles de parfum étaient disposées, un bureau qui croulait sous un tas de dossiers et une petite table de nuit avec quelques photos. C'est d'ailleurs vers celles-ci que se dirigea instinctivement Chloé, elle remarqua immédiatement une photo d'un « couple » enlacé, à l'époque ils étaient très jeunes mais la journaliste n'eut aucun mal à y reconnaître Sarah et Lex. Cela lui fit mal au c?ur de voir la complicité qui avait lié le jeune milliardaire à Sarah et qui les liée encore.  
  
Sarah elle se dirigea directement vers son dressing-room et l'ouvrit. Elle ne pu réprimer un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle y découvrit sa petite s?ur à l'intérieur.  
  
S_ Mathilde qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
M_ Je veux pas que Caroline me donne mon bain je veux que ça soit toi.  
  
S_ Et c'est pour ça que tu te caches ? Je suis désolée ma puce mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
Elle prit une housse de protection contenant des vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
S_ Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, je suis désolée je ne peux pas rester je dois me changer. Quant à toi Mathilde, tu vas prendre ton bain et tu obéi à Caro, si jamais elle me dit que tu n'as pas été sage, je risque d'être très fâchée contre toi.  
  
Une heure se passa sans qu'aucun des habitants de Smallville ne voient Sarah. Celle-ci était dans le vaste jardin de la propriété, elle posait pour des photos.  
  
Sarah s'adressant au photographe _ Gaël on pourrait pas prendre une pose parce que j'en ai marre.  
  
G_ Ca fait seulement un quart d'heure qu'on a commencé.  
  
Mais le jeune homme voyant les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait son amie ne pu refuser sa requête. Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait être prise en photo mais elle détestait encore plus poser devant un appareil, elle pensait que c'était du temps perdu pour rien.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine de la demeure.  
  
G_ pourquoi t'as choisi de porter un costume d'homme ?  
  
S_ Pourquoi tu dis que c'est un costume d'homme ? Moi je le trouve très féminin.  
  
G_ Par définition un costume c'est pour les hommes.  
  
S-_ C'est le genre de stéréotypes qui m'énervent. Il ne me va pas ?  
  
G_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est un peu étonnant comme choix. Je pensais que pour tes premières photos de presse tu choisirais quelque chose de plus sexy.  
  
S_ Je ne veux pas que les gens aient cette image de moi.  
  
G_ D'accord je dis plus rien. Dis par hasard, tu n'aurais pas un chapeau à mettre avec ?  
  
S_ Je dois avoir ça dans mon armoire tu viens on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver.  
  
G_ En passant tu pourrais me présenter tes nouveaux amis.  
  
S_ Pas de problème.  
  
JH_ Moi aussi je veux venir, je veux voir quelle tête il a le fameux Lex Luthor, dont tu nous rabats sans cesse les oreilles.  
  
S_ Arnaud je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Est ce que les préparatifs de la fête avancent ?  
  
A_ Fais moi confiance. Tu me connais assez bien pour ça.  
  
S_ C'est bien pour ça que je te pose cette question. Bon on monte ?   
  
Elle les entraîna au premier étage ou ses invités étaient entrain de se préparer. Elle faillit percuter Lex qui sortait de sa chambre.  
  
Le_ Sarah désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
S_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vu que tu es là, je vais en profiter pour te présenter à mes amis. Voici Gaël, c'est mon photographe attitré.  
  
Lex en lui tendant la main_ Enchanté de te connaître mais par contre je te plains de devoir la photographier parce que je ne connais personne qui déteste plus cela qu'elle.  
  
G_ On fait avec et puis photographier une amie c'est plus simple que de le faire avec une inconnue.  
  
S_ Et voici Arnaud mon attaché de presse.  
  
Lex _Enchanté.  
  
A_ Je m'attendais à mieux !  
  
Sarah en donnant un léger coup de coude dans le ventre de son ami_ Arnaud !  
  
A_ Quoi ? Il est pas mieux que.  
  
Sarah venait de mettre la main devant la bouche de son attaché de presse pour l'empêcher de parler.  
  
S_ Ce nom est banni de chez moi, alors ne t'avise pas de le prononcer.  
  
Sarah en disant cela avait élevé la voix ce qui fit sortir de leurs chambres ses autres invités.  
  
A_ Tu va encore longtemps te comporter comme une gamine ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait au juste pour mériter que tu le traites comme un moins que rien.  
  
G_ Arnaud tu te calmes, je sais que tu es ami avec lui mais toi tu n'étais pas là à ce moment là ! Moi oui et je peux te dire que lui non plus n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.  
  
A_ Voila le preux chevalier qui vient au secours de la gente dame en détresse. Comme c'est mignon mais ne rêve pas tu ne l'aura jamais !  
  
S_ Ca suffit !  
  
Elle venait de donner une claque à son « ami » pour le calmer.  
  
S_ Je suis désolée mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour te faire retrouver tes esprits, maintenant retourne travailler, on en reparlera plus tard seul à seul. Je pardonne cette fois-ci, car je sais que tout comme moi tu es sur les nerfs et que tu as besoin de vacances mais la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clémente.  
  
Gaël poussa Sarah vers sa chambre alors que les larmes commençaient à affluer chez cette dernière.  
  
G_ C'est fini tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
  
S_ Combien de temps encore vais-je souffrir ?  
  
J'adore toujours autant les feedbacks d'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé, continuez comme ça parce que j'adore aller dans ma boite et découvrir un de vos nouveaux messages à sorrynowm@hotmail.com même si c'est pour me dire que cette dixième partie est nulle (ce que je sais déjà) mais je vous promet une onzième partie riche en découvertes. Quel est le métier de Sarah ? Quelle est la surprise de Sarah pour toute la bande ? Quel personnage de Lois et Clark va faire son apparition ? Ect. 


	11. l'après dispute

Trust partie 11  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ils sont propriété de la Warner exception faite de Sarah, Julie, Mathilde, Gaël, Arnaud, Caroline, Tiphaine et Alice, d'ailleurs pour ces cinq derniers je me suis librement inspirée de mes meilleurs amis pour les créer.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose pour les arrêter, ne voulant pas que son ami la voit encore dans cette état, elle plongea la tête la première dans son dressing-room. Elle en ressorti cinq minutes plus tard les yeux secs quoiqu'un peu rougis et un chapeau qui se balançait au bout de son bras.  
  
S_ Ca te va ça ?  
  
Voyant que la jeune femme ne voulait pas revenir sur l'incident qui avait éclaté quelques minutes auparavant, Gaël décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
G_ Ca sera parfait.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans le jardin pour poursuivre leur travail, mais Sarah était ailleurs les yeux perdu les yeux dans le vague elle semblait égaré dans un passé qui l'avait fait souffrir. Cela permis à Gaël de prendre en photo celle qu'il considérait comme la vrai Sarah, celle dont le c?ur et le regard étaient remplis de mélancolie, celle qui aurait pu être un poète maudit si elle était née à une autre époque que celle-ci, celle qu'on avait envie de protéger tellement elle apparaissait comme fragile.  
  
C'était l'image qu'il avait d'elle mais elle ne la montrait que rarement, pour elle se défaire de sa carapace faite de sourires et d'éclats de rire trop bruyants c'était montrer sa faiblesse, sa fragilité et cela elle ne le voulait, elle ne le pouvait pas.  
  
Il savait tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées, qui d'après les croyances populaires auraient du la rendre plus forte, elle, elle en était sortis à chaque fois plus fragilisée. Il se demandait si un jour elle avait vraiment été totalement heureuse.  
  
Bien sur qu'elle avait connu le bonheur, mais c'était il y a si longtemps qu'elle désespérait de le croiser encore une fois sur sa route.  
  
Soudainement, le jeune photographe vit son attitude changer, un sourire sincère et profond aux lèvres et les yeux d'une lueur éclatante, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait à leur rencontre, il se doutait bien que le retour de Sarah à Métropolis avait ranimé d'anciennes passions même si, pour le moment, aucun des deux ne semblaient le remarquer.  
  
Le_ Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
G_ Non, nous avions terminé.  
  
Le_ C'était juste pour te dire que nous avions finis de nous préparer.  
  
Sarah d'un ton taquin_ Je vois ça.  
  
Lex avait revêtu le costume que Sarah avait choisi pour lui, dans les tons gris clairs avec une veste longue, son élégance naturelle y était mise en valeur.  
  
********Lex********* Lorsque je me suis approchée de vous, tu semblais si loin de moi Sarah. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, inaccessible.  
  
Je n'ai pas tout compris de ta dispute avec ton attaché de presse mais j'aimerai que plus jamais tu n'ais à souffrir du passé, si je le pouvais je ferai en sorte que tu l'oublies tout, même si cela signifie que tu m'oublies avec. Je préfère te savoir heureuse loin de moi, que malheureuse à mes cotés, car plus que tout autre chose au monde je déteste te voir pleurer.  
  
Tu as toujours été la personne qui me comprenait le mieux, celle qui me connaissait le mieux, on a toujours tout partager, on savait très bien que quoiqu'il arrive l'autre ne serait pas loin, pour simplement nous prendre dans ses bras. On se faisait confiance mais quelque chose s'est cassé, je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais je découvrirai ce que c'est pour que tout soit comme avant. ********Lex*********  
  
********Sarah********* Il est beau comme ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi toutes les filles lui courent après, c'est étrange c'est la première fois que je me rends compte de ça, avant pour moi c'était Lex l'ami d'enfance, celui qui faisait avec moi les quatre cents coups mais maintenant je vois en lui l'homme sage et réfléchi.  
  
J'aimerai tant qu'il me sourit comme dans mes souvenirs, ce sourire complice qu'on échangeait souvent sous le regard effaré de nos mères qui se demandaient toujours quelle nouvelle bêtise on avait en préparation. ********Sarah*********  
  
Gaël les avait laissé seuls depuis longtemps, il était parti rejoindre à l'intérieur de la demeure, Alice.  
  
A_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Arnaud ?  
  
G_ Ils se sont disputés, rien de très grave, Sarah a déjà oublié.  
  
A_ Ca c'est toi qui le dis. Tu sais qu'elle essaye toujours de nous faire croire que tout va bien, pour nous protéger.  
  
G_ Je sais. Laisse, elle est avec Lex, et elle va bien !  
  
A_ Je ne l'aime pas ce Lex, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il lui brisera le c?ur.  
  
G_ Arrête elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, t'es pas sa mère ni sa baby-sitter t'es juste responsable de sa sécurité !!!  
  
Au même moment dans la chambre de Sarah :  
  
Chloé venait de finir de s'habiller et elle était attirée par la chambre de son hôtesse. Elle voulait à tout prix percer les mystères qui entouraient Sarah et le meilleur endroit pour faire des découvertes intéressantes c'était là.  
  
Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la table de chevet, il y avait en tout quatre photos, l'une d'elle représentait Mathilde, une autre montrait un homme d'une trentaine d'années souriant c'était certainement John Adamant le père de Sarah, sur la troisième on pouvait voir deux femmes riant aux éclats l'une d'elle était Julie quant à l'autre même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré elle savait que c'était Liliane Luthor. Elle ne regarda pas la quatrième de peur de n'avoir encore mal au c?ur.  
  
Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau, celui-ci était submergé de papiers officiels pour la plupart en français, langue qu'elle ne parlait pas, elle se concentra donc sur le peu de papiers rédigés en anglais. Ils parlaient tous de l'héritage que John avait laissé, elle fut un peu surprise de la somme qui était réservée à Sarah comparée à celle que sa mère recevait, c'était quasiment le quintuple. Elle voulu continuer son inspection mais elle entendit que quelqu'un montait l'escalier, elle sortit donc précipitamment de la chambre.  
  
C'était Lex et Sarah qui remontaient, ils riaient, jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu le jeune homme rire, d'ailleurs elle s'était souvent demandée s'il en était capable.  
  
S_ Chloé, cette robe te va magnifiquement bien.  
  
Le_ Tu es sublime.  
  
La jeune fille rougit au compliment que venait de lui faire le milliardaire, c'était la première fois qu'il se le permettait et cela lui remis du baume au c?ur concernant une possible relation qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui dans le futur. A cet instant elle prit la décision de chercher tout ce qui était imaginable sur Sarah et de découvrir ainsi, quelques squelettes bien cachés qu'elle pourrait exhiber à Lex pour les séparer définitivement.  
  
Pete_ Et moi je suis comment ?  
  
Sarah en riant_ Classe !  
  
Elle prit Pete par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de passer la porte elle se retourna et dit :  
  
S_ Bon, vous venez ou faut vous envoyer un carton d'invitation ?  
  
En entrant dans la pièce elle s'accroupit pour extraire d'en dessous de son lit un coffret à bijoux.  
  
S_ La touche finale !  
  
Elle ouvrit la boite, celle-ci était pleine de colliers, de bracelets, de bracelets. tous plus resplendissants les uns que les autres. Il y avait des rubis, des diamants, des aigues marines qui étincelaient à la lumière du jour. Dans toute cette profusion de richesse un bracelet détonait certes il était en or blanc avec des petits éclats de diamant, mais au milieu des autres il ressemblait à une babiole. Sarah le déroba, rapidement, à la vue des personnes qui l'entouraient.  
  
Sarah en s'adressant à Chloé et Lana qui venait de les rejoindre_ Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez, a part ça.  
  
Elle montra le fameux bracelet, en y regardant de plus prés Chloé remarqua que c'était un bracelet à breloques comme ceux qu'on achète aux enfants et qu'on complète au fur et à mesure.  
  
Lex lui le reconnu immédiatement ce bracelet lui était plus que familier, lorsque Sarah était plus jeune, elle ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il signifiait tellement pour elle.  
  
S_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être que j'aille me changer moi aussi.  
  
Quelques minutes après cela, ses invités la virent ressortir de sa salle de bain, en vieux jean et en débardeur blanc.  
  
Lu_ Deux minutes, pourquoi nous on doit s'habiller comme des pingouins alors que toi .enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
S_ Moi je m'habillerai sur place c'est tout.  
  
Alice qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce_ Sarah il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend en bas.  
  
S_ Qui est-ce ?  
  
A_ Tu le saura bien assez tôt !  
  
Sarah se dirigea donc vers le rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle aperçu qui était l'homme qui l'attendait elle se précipita dans ses bras.  
  
Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui comme d'habitude j'aimerai avoir quelques feedbacks (c'est ma drogue plus j'en ai et plus j'écris) donc sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	12. le bracelet

Trust partie 12  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Warner, exception faite de Sarah, Mathilde, Julie.  
  
La chanson « quelques mots d'amour » ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est de Michel Berger.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage  
  
H_ Alors ma puce comment vas-tu ?  
  
La dite « puce » fusilla l'homme du regard.  
  
S_ Où as-tu vu une puce ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans !  
  
H_ Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère ! Je devrais peut-être te surnommer le Rotweiller !  
  
S_ Je préfère encore la puce ! ! !  
  
Sarah en se retournant vers ses invités- Je vous présente : Perry White.  
  
Chloé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sarah connaissait Perry White, LE Perry White, le meilleur reporter du Planet, d'un autre côté ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'elle était en partie propriétaire du journal.  
  
Ch_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître.  
  
S_ Normal, Perry était un des mes baby-sitters lorsque j'étais enfant.  
  
Lex vit une lueur de mépris dans les yeux de la rédactrice de la Torche. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
Lex_ N'y pense même pas, chez les Adamant le pistonnage est interdit. S'il en est arrivé là c'est tout simplement parce qu'il en avait les capacités.  
  
Chloé frissonna de bonheur, à sentir Lex physiquement si proche d'elle.  
  
C'est le moment qu'Arnaud choisit pour faire son apparition, depuis sa dispute avec Sarah, il avait fait en sorte de l'éviter, mais il était maintenant obligé de lui faire face.  
  
A- Sarah, je suis désolé de te déranger mais il faudrait que tu ailles voir dehors si ça te convient.  
  
Sarah se dirigea vers le jardin, une énorme tente blanche y avait été dressée, dans les arbres des guirlandes avec des minuscules ampoules avaient été installées ainsi que des rubans de soie blanche.  
  
S_ C'est parfait !  
  
Sarah resta plongée de longues minutes dans ses pensées et revint d'un coup à la réalité.  
  
S_ Arnaud quelle heure est-il ?  
  
A_ Un peu plus de 17h00.  
  
S_ Si ça continue je vais être en retard ! Arnaud tu viens avec moi. Perry je suis désolée, mais il n'y a que deux places dans ma voiture.  
  
P_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, il faut que je repasse au journal, je vous rejoins là-bas.  
  
S_ D'accord !  
  
Arnaud sentait sa dernière heure arriver à grand pas, entre la discussion qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir avec Sarah et la façon de conduire de cette dernière, il pouvait déjà commander son cercueil.  
  
S_ Lex je te parie que tu n'arrives pas à me suivre !  
  
Lex- Pari tenu !  
  
Sarah en voyant que Perry sortait son portable- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
P- Je préviens la police, les pompiers, les hôpitaux et l'armée que Satanas et Diabolo sont de retour à Métropolis. Je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que vous avez pris les rues de cette ville pour un circuit de formule un, il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts, d'ailleurs vos assurances doivent s'en souvenir !  
  
S_ C'était il y a plus de six ans.  
  
Ch_ Attendez, il y a plus de six ans ? Mais alors vous n'aviez pas..  
  
Le_ Nous n'avions pas encore nos permis de conduire.  
  
S_ C'était çà le plus drôle ! Bon on y va.  
  
Elle monta dans sa Porsche Carreira GT et parti en trombe. Lex eut énormément de mal à la suivre, il arriva quelques minutes après elle, devant un immense hangar.  
  
S_ J'ai failli attendre ! Ne prêtez pas attention à l'extérieur. Elle pénétra dans le hangar, il faisait tellement noir qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds.  
  
S_ Tiphaine à quoi tu t'amuses ?  
  
Une voix semblant s'échapper du plafond lui répondit :  
  
T_ On essaye les lumières.  
  
S_ C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a aucune !  
  
T_ Attends deux secondes..Voilà !  
  
Des néons bleus, violets et rouges s'allumèrent un peu partout dans la salle, permettant d'apercevoir à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait Sarh un podium.  
  
A_ Magnifique !  
  
Une jeune femme vint les rejoindre.  
  
T_ Je suis assez fière de mon travail !  
  
Arnaud et Sarah en même temps_ Ton travail ?  
  
T_ Notre travail !  
  
S_ Aïe !  
  
Arnaud venait de la pincer en lui disait qu'elle serait cocue avant lui.  
  
S_ De toute façon j'ai pas de mec !  
  
A_ Et alors ? Moi non plus !  
  
S_ Comment ça se fait que le drap qui cache le logo soit encore en place ?  
  
T_ Ben en fait on n'a pas encore eu le temps de l'enlever.  
  
S_ N'oubliez pas !  
  
T_ T'inquiètes !  
  
S_ Bon on va aller voir comment ça se passe derrière.  
  
T_ Je serais toi, j'éviterai.  
  
S_ Pourquoi ?  
  
T_ Disons que c'est un gros mais alors un énorme bordel !  
  
S_ Raison de plus pour que j'y aille !  
  
Elle monta sur le podium et alla dans les coulisses. Ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle, des tonnes de vêtements à terre, des montagnes de maquillage éparpillé un peu partout, des filles qui jacassaient tellement fort qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu Sarah entrer.  
  
S- SILENCE ! ! ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Un ouragan est entré ici sans qu'on me prévienne ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça et de vous calmer un peu.  
  
Sarah ressemblait à une maîtresse qui venait de surprendre ses élèves en pleine bataille d'eau.  
  
********Lex********* Sarah a toujours autant de caractère ! Elle a l'âme d'un chef, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans une telle situation, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle ne commandait pas vraiment, qu'elle faisait beaucoup de concessions, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais cela alors qu'elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. ********Lex*********  
  
S- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai encore du travail. Mais je vous laisse entre les mains d'Arnaud.  
  
Lex s'avança vers Sarah, la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille un « bonne chance » rempli de sous-entendus.  
  
Sarah se détacha rapidement de lui car déjà Chloé la fusillait du regard.  
  
S_ On y va Tiph ?  
  
T_ OK, mais on peut passer par les coulisses réservées aux mecs avant ?  
  
Sarah en souriant_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
  
T_ Ose me dire que t'en as pas envie !  
  
S_ D'accord, j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas de me rincer l'?il sur quelques beaux spécimens du sexe opposé.  
  
T_ Je préfère ça !  
  
Elles s'en allèrent rapidement en riant comme deux adolescentes qu'elles n'étaient déjà plus.  
  
Arnaud leur fit visiter entièrement les coulisses, Pete et Lucas essayaient, en vain, de draguer quelques mannequins, alors que Lana et Chloé s'extasiaient devant les robes que les tops models avaient revêtues.  
  
Chloé avait bien compris qu'ils allaient assister à un défilé de haute couture mais quel rôle pouvait avoir Sarah là-dedans ? Pas celui de mannequin, elle n'était pas assez grande et pas assez belle pour cela.(Là c'était sa jalousie qui parlait).  
  
Ils étaient revenus dans la salle où allait se dérouler le défilé. Le drap venait d'être retiré on pouvait maintenant lire en lettres argentées « SILK- MOON ».  
  
Ch- Ils ont pas peur de se prendre un procès pour plagiat ?  
  
Arnaud qui vérifiait pour une dernière fois la liste des invités- Pourquoi ?  
  
Ch- Silk-Moon et Velvet-Sky, vous ne remarquez pas une légère ressemblance ?  
  
A- C'est fait exprès. L'un comme l'autre sont la propriété des Adamant.  
  
La- Attendez deux secondes, vous voulez dire que Sarah est la propriétaire de Velvet-Sky ?  
  
A- Co-propriétaire, vice-présidente mais c'est aussi elle qui dessine une partie des collections. Vous ne le saviez pas ?  
  
Lex en souriant- Moi je le savais.  
  
Cl- Moi aussi  
  
Ch- Vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire ? !  
  
Le- Pourquoi ? Maintenant que tu le sais tu vas être plus gentille avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle te donne gratuitement des vêtements ?  
  
Chloé ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.  
  
Maison de Sarah-22h30.  
  
Elle avait réussi son pari, son défilé avait été un grand succès, mais pourtant elle n'était pas heureuse. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'elle était rentrée du cocktail post-défilé et elle n'osait pas aller rejoindre les autres et faire la fête avec eux sous la grande tente blanche. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée au fond du jardin, là aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles à part celui du vent dans les feuilles. Elle s'assit entre les racines d'un arbre plus que centenaire, où elle jouait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.  
  
Elle se revoyait âgée de cinq, six ans se jeter dans les bras de son père, embrasser Lex sous le gui le jour de Noël à 11 ans, prendre ses premiers cours de dessin à sept ans.  
  
Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le jardin.  
  
Il avait quitté la tente, il avait l'impression d'y étouffer : trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de bonheur. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'image de Sarah montant sur le podium, pour saluer les personnes présentes. Elle était superbe dans sa robe de soie bleue, avec des broderies faites de fils d'or, fendue à mi- cuisse laissant ainsi apparaître des jambes splendides.  
  
********Lex********* Si elle savait ça, elle serait la première à se moquer de moi. Mais pourtant ce souvenir me hante, je crois que jamais auparavant une jeune femme ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Mon pauvre Lex tu deviens fou. Tu te rends compte que c'est de Sarah dont tu parles et pas d'une quelconque fille rencontrée dans un bar ? ********Lex*********  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit, assise au pied d'un arbre, les lumières de la nuit se reflétant dans ses yeux ; pendant quelques secondes Lex se demanda si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et puis il la vit tressaillir. Sa robe ne la protégeait guère du froid.  
  
Lex en montrant l'arbre_ Tu n'es pas montée ?  
  
Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune milliardaire, elle pensait que personne ne la retrouverait ici, mais elle était heureuse de s'être trompée.  
  
Sarah en souriant_ Avec ma robe c'est un peu dur.  
  
Lex se hissa sur la plus grosse branche et tendit la main à Sarah.  
  
Le_ Viens je vais t'aider.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était appuyée conte le torse de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le leur.  
  
Lex murmura à l'oreille de Sarah_ Même si tout le monde a l'air d'avoir oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est aussi ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas mon cas.  
  
Il sortit doucement de sa poche une petite boîte en velours rouge. Sarah l'ouvrit et y découvrit un pendentif en or blanc, en forme d'étoile et gravé à l'intérieur un papillon.  
  
Le- C'est pour ton bracelet. Je savais que ma mère n'avait pas eu le temps de t'offrir le dernier.  
  
Sarah, prudemment, se retourna de telle façon qu'elle se retrouve face à Lex. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues par une légère caresse de ses pouces sur le visage de Lex, elle y balaya les larmes qui y affluaient à l'évocation de sa mère.  
  
Quelques minutes après il prit le pendentif et le fixa sur le bracelet de son amie déposant au passage un baiser au creux de son poignet en guise de remerciement. Sarah se mit doucement à chanter la chanson qui avait bercé les nuits de son enfance.  
  
Il manque quelqu'un près de moi  
  
Je me retourne tout le monde est là  
  
D'où vient ce sentiment bizarre que je suis seul  
  
Parmi tous ces amis et ces filles qui ne veulent  
  
Que quelques mots d'amour  
  
De mon village capitale  
  
Où l'air chaud peut être glacial  
  
Où des millions de gens se connaissent si mal  
  
Je t'envoie comme un papillon à une étoile  
  
Quelques mots d'amour  
  
Je t'envoie mes images  
  
Je t'envoie mon décor  
  
Je t'envoie mes sourires des jours où je me sens plus fort  
  
Je t'envoie mes voyages  
  
Mes jours d'aéroport  
  
Je t'envoie mes plus belles victoires sur l'ironie du sort  
  
Et dans ces boîtes pour danser  
  
Les nuits passent inhabitées  
  
J'écoute les battements de mon c?ur répéter  
  
Qu'aucune musique au monde ne saura remplacer  
  
Quelques mots d'amour  
  
Je t'envoie mes images  
  
Je t'envoie mon décor  
  
Je t'envoie mes sourires des jours où je me sens plus fort  
  
Je t'envoie mes voyages  
  
Mes jours d'aéroport  
  
Je t'envoie mes plus belles victoires sur l'ironie du sort  
  
De mon village à cent à l'heure  
  
Où les docteurs greffent les c?urs  
  
Où les millions de gens se connaissent si mal  
  
Je t'envoie comme un papillon à une étoile  
  
Quelques mots d'amour  
  
Elle posa son front contre celui de Lex et plaça ses mains sur son torse, leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres. Lex glissa sa main du bas du dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa nuque, il y imprima une légère pression de telle façon que la distance entre leurs lèvres devienne inexistante.  
  
Voila et une partie supplémentaire, si vous pouviez m'envoyer un petit feedback ça me ferait plaisir à sorrynowm@hotmail.com  
  
Je tiens à remercier mon amie Tiphaine pour avoir taper cette partie parce que j'ai fait ma fainéante (j'avoue !!) 


	13. tout n'est pas si simple

Trust partie 13  
  
Disclaimer Les personnages ne m'appartiennent de Smallville toujours pas mais par contre Sarah, Julie et Mathilde oui.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage ___________________________________________________________  
  
Ce baiser dont ils avaient souvent rêvé ne dura que le temps d'un battement d'aile d'un papillon. La nature en avait décidé ainsi, leur baiser prit fin à cause d'une averse.  
  
Surpris par l'eau froide qui coulait le long de leur visage, ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement, mais au bout de quelques secondes Lex descendit de l'arbre, tendit sa main à Sarah pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour se mettre rapidement à l'abri. Rapidement, malgré la nuit qui était tombée, leurs mains se retrouvèrent naturellement, donnant l'impression qu'elles avaient toujours été soudées par cette étreinte.  
  
Lorsqu'ils firent irruption sous la tente, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ils se séparèrent honteux que les autres aient surpris cette marque de tendresse et d'affection, et commencèrent à rire, comme deux enfants qui venaient de jouer un bon tour à quelqu'un, pour cacher leur gène.  
  
Julie- Sarah, Lex allez vous sécher vous allez prendre froid.  
  
Sarah en se mettant au garde à vous- Chef ! Oui chef !  
  
J- Arrête tes bêtises !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, l'esprit encore sous cet arbre au fond du jardin.  
  
********Sarah********* Qu'est ce qui se serait passé sans cette foutue pluie ! J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi il m'a embrassée, pour quelle raison je frémis à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras. ********Sarah*********  
  
S- Lex il faut qu'on parle.  
  
********Sarah********* Mais quelle conne ! Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? Encore une fois j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Maintenant je suis sûre qu'il croit que je suis fâchée alors qu'en fait je suis juste un peu paumée. ********Sarah*********  
  
L- Ecoute Sarah..  
  
********Lex********* Elle avait l'air fâchée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. ********Lex*********  
  
L- Oublie ce que s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'avais juste besoin de sentir que quelqu'un tenait un peu à moi.  
  
********Lex********* Tu t'enfonces Lex ! Elle te connaît assez pour savoir que c'est pas ton genre de faire ça. D'ailleurs comment pourrais-je lui expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'embrasser alors que moi-même je ne les connais pas ! ********Lex*********  
  
L- Sarah ?  
  
********Lex********* Elle a dû rentrer dans sa chambre pendant que je me battais avec mon inconscient ! ********Lex*********  
  
22h50 dans la chambre de Sarah  
  
Elle effleurait du bout de ses doigts sa bouche là où quelques minutes auparavant son meilleur ami avait posé ses lèvres. Son esprit s'évada, à présent elle rêvait de mains caressant inlassablement son corps mais celles- ci n'appartenaient pas à Lex, c'étaient celles d'un souvenir qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps.  
  
********Sarah********* Qu'est-ce que je désire ? Qui est ce j'aime ? Lex ou . Il faut que je l'oublie, que je passe à autre chose. ********Sarah*********  
  
Elle prit inconsciemment son portable dans ses mains. A l'intérieur d'elle une lutte s'était engagée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone elle lui avait littéralement raccroché au nez.  
  
********Sarah********* Je sais que si je l'appelle, il m'écoutera, il m'aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe, il me conseillera. Notre rupture est due aux circonstances de la vie, il y a encore, malgré tout, quelque chose entre nous, c'est cela qui rend notre séparation insupportable. ********Sarah*********  
  
En fin de compte elle déposa son portable sur sa table de nuit sans avoir passé le moindre coup de fil.  
  
********Sarah********* C'est mieux ainsi. ********Sarah*********  
  
Au même moment dans la chambre de Lex.  
  
Lui, il essayait de comprendre ses brusques changements d'attitude depuis le retour de Sarah. Il s'était beaucoup trop laissé aller au sentimentalisme mais cela allait changer.  
  
********Lex********* Sarah a présenté sa collection, elle n'a donc plus de raisons de rester ici, elle va retourner en Europe et ma vie reprendra un cours normal. Plus de problèmes de concentration, plus de rigueur, moins de distraction. Deux minutes ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est pas ce que je veux, parce que ça signifie ne plus la voir sourire, ne plus la consoler, tout simplement ne plus être avec elle. Elle a su rendre ma vie plus.. Comment dire ? Vivable. Il faut que je sache si elle compte partir. ********Lex*********  
  
Sarah avait déjà rejoint la réception lorsque Lex pénétra sous la tente.  
  
Les gens autour d'elle parlaient, chahutaient, buvaient, dansaient, de temps à autre l'interpellaient, mais elle ne voyait que des ombres qui s'agitaient inutilement.  
  
Gaël- Sarah tu m'écoutes ?  
  
S- Hum ?  
  
G- Je vois t'es passée en mode « pilotage automatique » ! Je te demandais où était Mathilde.  
  
S- Elle dort, elle était fatiguée.  
  
Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec le sourire « rien ne m'atteint je suis la meilleure » incrusté sur le visage mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes, ils voyaient bien que la styliste n'était pas réellement avec eux. En fait elle essayait toujours tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.  
  
Alice- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
S- Rien  
  
A- Je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand ça ne va pas et c'est le cas ici.  
  
S- C'est juste que j'aie toujours rêvé de mon premier défilé de haute couture, et maintenant que je l'ai fait, je sens comme un vide à l'intérieur de moi, comme si je n'avais plus de but à atteindre.  
  
A- Je crois que je comprends mais il n'y a pas que ça.  
  
S- Non, j'aurai voulu que les deux personnes qui m'ont aidé à réaliser ce rêve soient présentes.  
  
A- Ton père et. ?  
  
S- Et la personne qui m'a appris à dessiner. Mais ces personnes sont toutes les deux mortes. Alice savait combien il était difficile à Sarah de parler des morts qui avaient jalonné sa vie. Aussi décida-t-elle de la laisser seule même si elle savait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
Vers la fin de la soirée Sarah finit enfin par se détendre, il faut dire que ses amis faisaient tout pour la dérider et cela fonctionnait.  
  
Caroline- Sarah je suis désolée de te déranger, mais Mathilde a fait un cauchemar et.  
  
Sarah- Et elle veut me voir ?  
  
Caroline- C'est cela.  
  
En entendant cela, Tiphaine et Arnaud décidèrent de « rafraîchir » leur amie. Lorsque Caroline et Sarah sortirent de la maison elles furent accueillies par un jet d'eau. Mais grâce à des réflexes rapides les « agresseurs » se retrouvèrent entrain de barboter dans la piscine, quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
02h00 cuisine  
  
Lex n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré l'heure matinale, il décida donc d'aller dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, la mère de Sarah s'y trouvait aussi.  
  
Julie- C'est toi Lex ? Tu m'as fait peur !  
  
L- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.  
  
J- Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Lex avait toujours apprécié Julie, souvent, après la mort de sa mère, il avait rêvé d'avoir une belle-mère comme elle. Il était jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait Sarah avec elle.  
  
J- Tu te souviens lorsque tu es venu ici il y a quelques jours, je t'ai dis que je devais te parler. Je crois que c'est le moment parfait. Tout d'abord, je dois te présenter mes excuses.  
  
L- Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez rien fait à ce que je sache.  
  
S- C'est moi qui ai décidé de notre départ en France, je n'arrivais pas à surmonter la mort de mon mari, c'était trop dur pour moi de rester ici. C'est moi qui t'ai enlevé Sarah au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Je regrette mon égoïsme.  
  
L- Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement.  
  
J- Si, j'aurais pu t'emmener avec nous comme Sarah me l'avait demandé à l'époque, mais j'avais peur de la réaction de ton père.  
  
L- Comme tout le monde !  
  
J- Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Je dois repartir la semaine prochaine en Europe et je ne veux pas vous séparer de nouveau, alors que vous venez à peine de vous retrouver. C'est pour ça que je voudrai que tu demandes à Sarah d'emménager avec toi au Manoir. Bien sûr, c'est à toi de décider si tu le veux ou non.  
  
Lex était étendu sur son lit, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormirait pas.  
  
Le fait que Sarah ait demandé à sa mère de l'emmener avec elles, l'avait surpris. Pourtant elle le lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais pour lui ce n'était que des mots. A présent, il devait prendre une décision qui pouvait faire basculer sa vie et celle de Sarah.  
  
La prochaine partie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver mais elle arrivera encore plus vite si vous m'envoyez un petit mot à sorrynowm@hotmail.com dans cette partie vous découvrirez les pensées d'un autre personnage. 


	14. une réaction innatendue

Trust partie 14  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent de Smallville toujours pas mais par contre Sarah, Julie et Mathilde oui.  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage ____________________________________________________________  
  
10h08 chambre de Lex  
  
Après des heures de réflexion, Lex avait enfin pris ça décision, il allait demander à Sarah d'emménager au Manoir, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir repartir en Europe alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.  
  
********Lex********* Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Peut-être que le baiser qu'on a échangé hier soir aura une suite. Je peux pas nier le fait que je l'ai embrassé et si j'ai fait cela c'est parce que je ressens plus pour elle que de la simple amitié. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime mais elle compte énormément pour moi. ********Lex*********  
  
10h19 chambre de Sarah  
  
Un bruit de porte réveilla Sarah.  
  
S_ Mathilde sors de ma chambre !  
  
Lex_ Je suis désolé c'est pas Mathilde c'est moi.  
  
S_ . Lex qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
  
L_ Je voulais te parler mais je peux repasser si tu veux.  
  
S_ T'inquiète ça va aller, faut juste que j'arrive à m'asseoir. De toutes façons je suppose que ce que tu as à me dire est important sinon t'aurai attendu que je me descende, enfin j'espère pour toi !!!  
  
Lex pour être à la hauteur de Sarah s'assis lui aussi sur son lit.  
  
L_ En fait hier.non plutôt ce matin.  
  
S_ Cette nuit ?  
  
L_ Oui cette nuit j'ai discuté avec ta mère et elle m'a appris que tu comptais repartir pour l'Europe la semaine prochaine.  
  
S_ Exact.  
  
L_ Moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, je voudrai que tu restes ici. Je sais c'est un peu égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais on a passé cinq ans loin l'un de l'autre et au moment ou on se retrouve tu penses déjà à partir.  
  
S_ C'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà demandé à ma mère pour rester à Métropolis, mais elle refuse de me laisser toute seule ici.  
  
L_ Quand je te dis ici, je ne parle pas de Métropolis mais de Smallville, je voudrai que tu emménages avec moi au Manoir.  
  
S_ Hein !!!Je ne peux pas !  
  
L_ Je sais que tu as toujours détesté le Manoir parce qu'enfant tu avais peur d'y rencontrer mon père mais sache que celui-ci n'y vient plus.  
  
S_ C'est pas pour ça que je refuse, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de ton père.  
  
L_ Mais alors pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de ta mère, elle est d'accord.  
  
S_ Tu lui en a déjà parlé ?!  
  
L_ C'est elle qui m'a proposé cette solution.  
  
S_ QUOI ? ELLE VA M'ENTENDRE !!!!  
  
Sarah sorti folle de rage de sa chambre laissant derrière elle un Lex complètement hébété par son attitude.  
  
Julie avait entendu le cri de rage de sa fille, elle savait qu'il lui était destiné mais si elle faisait tout ça c'était pour son bien il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sa fille entra comme une furie dans sa chambre.  
  
S_ Il est hors de question que je reste ici !  
  
********Sarah********* Elle recommence à vouloir diriger ma vie ! De quoi elle se mêle j'ai plus cinq ans. Je suis assez grande pour décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie ! ********Sarah*********  
  
J_ Calme toi Sarah. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu n'as pas envie de passer plus de temps avec Lex ?  
  
********Sarah********* C'est stupide comme question ! Évidemment que oui j'aimerai rester auprès de lui mais pour ça il faudrait que je fasse un sacrifice que je n'ai aucune envie de faire. ********Sarah*********  
  
S_ Maman je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne.  
  
J_ Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi en Europe mais je pensais qu'après le défilé tu aurais besoin de vacances tout simplement et Smallville est un endroit calme ou tu pourrais te reposer.  
  
S_ J'ai pas besoin de me reposer j'ai juste besoin que tout s'arrête et surtout tous les mensonges qu'on a pu raconter. Mais la vérité te fait trop peur, tu pourrais tout perdre si jamais certaines révélations arrivaient aux oreilles d'une certaine personne. Mais tu sais aussi que je ne dirai rien, pour la protéger je serai prête à tous les sacrifices, à tous les mensonges et tu te sers de cette faiblesse.  
  
Au même moment dans la cuisine.  
  
Ils étaient tous entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner lorsque Lex arriva avec sa tête des mauvais jours.  
  
Ch_ Pourquoi Sarah a-t-elle hurlé ?  
  
Le_ Vous l'avez entendu ?  
  
Lu_ Faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre !!  
  
Ch_ c'est vrai !  
  
Le_ Sarah doit repartir la semaine prochaine pour l'Europe.  
  
********Chloé********* Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!!! Une fois qu'elle sera partie j'aurai le champ libre avec Lex. Ma journée commence bien ! ********Chloé*********  
  
Le_ Je devrais plutôt dire qu'elle est censée repartir parce que sa mère a l'air décidé à vouloir la laisser ici.  
  
********Chloé********* Mais qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires cette Julie ! Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver ces mères poules qui veulent toujours faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leurs enfants mais qui ne demandent jamais leur avis à ces derniers. ********Chloé*********  
  
Le_ Quand je dis ici il faudrait plutôt que je dise à Smallville, avec moi, au Manoir.  
  
********Chloé********* Quoi !!!! Mais pour qui elle se prend elle veut imposer sa fille à Lex. Connaissant son caractère il a du refuser et c'est pour ça que Sarah criait tout à l'heure. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! ********Chloé*********  
  
Lu_ Et ?  
  
Le_ Et j'ai demandé à Sarah de venir vivre au Manoir avec moi.  
  
********Chloé********* Quoi ? Mais là ça va plus du tout, elle ne peut pas emménager chez lui, c'est pas possible. Et moi dans tout ça qu'est ce que je deviens ? Parce qu'il faut que je sois réaliste si jamais ils habitent ensemble il finira bien par se passer quelque chose entre eux. J'ai bien vu comment ils se regardaient pendant la soirée, ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. ********Chloé*********  
  
Le_ Et comme vous avez pu l'entendre elle a refusé.  
  
Cl_ Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé ?  
  
********Chloé********* Peut-être parce qu'elle est conne. Faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heure elle doit avoir un QI aussi élevé que celui de Lana ! Moi méchante ? Pas du tout je suis réaliste et totalement objective !!! ********Chloé*********  
  
Le_ Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.  
  
La_ Elle a peut être peur de se retrouver loin de sa mère ?  
  
Ils n'avaient pas vu que quelqu'un les avait rejoins dans la pièce et que cette personne écoutait avec attention leur discussion.  
  
Mathilde_ Je veux pas qu'elle reste ici, elle reviendra avec nous, chez nous !!  
  
La petite fille parti en courant rejoindre sa s?ur et sa mère dans la chambre de cette dernière.  
  
M_ Je ne veux pas que tu restes !  
  
S_ T'inquiètes pas ma princesse je compte bien retourner avec toi en Europe.  
  
J_ Sarah, réponds moi sérieusement si Mathilde n'était pas là, tu serais resté ?  
  
S_ Je suppose que oui, mais la question ne se pose pas vu que Mathilde existe.  
  
J_ Lors de la naissance de Mathilde je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu aies une adolescence normale, tu t'en souviens ?  
  
S_ Bien sur que je m'en souviens, mais toi comme moi nous savons que mon adolescence n'a rien eu de normal.  
  
J_ Je m'en rends bien compte. Mais si Mathilde restait, elle aussi ici, est ce que tu accepterai la proposition de Lex ?  
  
S_ Je suppose que oui.  
  
J_ Alors ou est le problème ?  
  
S_ Ou est le problème ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu vas réussir à ce que Mathilde puisse rester avec moi, sans éveiller les soupçons de Lex.  
  
J_ Je suis ta mère aies confiance en moi.  
  
********Sarah********* Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attends à tout venant de sa part. Faut dire que j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs avec elle. Elle est unique en son genre et encore heureux parce que s'il y en avait plusieurs dans son style l'avenir de la terre serait sérieusement compromis. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez, si le père de Lex est le diable ma mère doit être une de ses assistantes. Je sais elle en a pas l'air comme ça, on dirait la gentille maman poule mais faut pas s'y fier, elle est rusée, elle arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et apparemment ce qu'elle veut en ce moment c'est me caser avec Lex, non pas que ça me déplairait réellement mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui. ********Sarah********* 


	15. l'arrivée au Manoir

Trust partie 15  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Smallville appartiennent à la Warner  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lorsque Clark pénétra dans le bureau de Lex, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, il semblait regarder le jardin.  
  
Cl- Lex.  
  
Le- Je suis désolé Clark, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.  
  
Cl- Tu pensais à Sarah ?  
  
L- On ne peut rien te cacher.  
  
Cl- Où est-ce que je pose cela ? dit-il en désignant la composition florale qui lui encombrait les bras.  
  
L- C'est pour la chambre de Sarah. Je vais te montrer où les mettre.  
  
Lex monta rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses portes que recelait le couloir.  
  
L- J'ai fait spécialement venir un décorateur de Métropolis pour qu'il s'en occupe.  
  
Cl- Je suis pas sûr que c'était nécessaire.  
  
Mais après être rentré dans la chambre, Clark révisa son jugement. Son ami n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour que Sarah se sente à son aise.  
  
Les murs jaune pale mis en valeur par une discrète fresque bleue et verte et quelques tableaux savamment disposés donnaient à la pièce une chaleur qui n'existait dans aucune autre chambre du Manoir.  
  
Clark en s'approchant d'un des tableaux- Un Matisse ?  
  
L- C'est son peintre préféré. Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ?  
  
Cl- Il y a trois ans, il y a eu une exposition d'une partie de ses ?uvres à Métropolis, Chloé m'a forcé à l'accompagner.  
  
Lex en souriant- Je compatis avec toi, lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle finit toujours par l'avoir.  
  
Un lit à baldaquin aux tentures en soie blanche et aux broderies vertes invitait à la paresse et à la luxure. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par des coussins de toile, de formes et de couleurs différentes. La coiffeuse et le dressing encore vides semblaient attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Sarah.  
  
Cl- C'est magnifique. Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.  
  
L- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle se sente comme chez elle.  
  
Cl- C'est ce que tu aimerais ?  
  
L- Quoi ?  
  
Cl- Que ce soit « chez elle » ?  
  
L- Je te suis pas là.  
  
Clark ne pu approfondire sa pensée à cause de l'arrivée fracassante du demi- frère de Lex.  
  
Lu- Moi aussi j'ai le droit à une chambre redécorée ?  
  
Le- Non je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais t'en occuper tout seul.  
  
Lu- Pas faux. Et la chambre de la princesse elle est où ?  
  
Cl- De la princesse ?  
  
Lu- Mathilde si tu préfères. Je l'aime bien cette gamine, je lui ai même promis de lui apprendre à jouer au poker.  
  
Le- Connaissant Sarah, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te laisse faire. La chambre de Mathilde c'est celle juste à côté.  
  
Lucas craignait que son frère ait fait peindre la chambre en rose bonbon. Mais en pénétrant dans la pièce, ilpoussa un bref soupir de soulagement. En effet la pièce était bicolore ; un mur sur deux était bleu l'autre étant jaune.  
  
Lex comme pour se justifier - C'est Mathilde qui a choisit.  
  
Ce que remarquait surtout Lucas c'est que la petite fille ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer, Lex avait acheté une montagne de poupées et de peluches. Au milieu de la pièce sur une petite table basse était posée une maison de poupée, la plus belle que Lucas avait vu de toute sa vie, d'un autre côté il en avait pas vu des masses ! Mais il était sûr que Mathilde apprécierait ce cadeau à sa juste valeur.  
  
Ils redescendirent en silence au salon, Lex se versa un verre de Scotch.  
  
Cl- Le plus dur ça va être pour Julie, après tout elle va se retrouver toute seule en Europe.  
  
S- Clark, je serai toi, je ne m'en ferai pas beaucoup de soucis pour ma mère d'abord parce que elle a l'habitude d'être séparée de nous, ensuite parce qu'elle n'est jamais seule très longtemps.  
  
Le- Bonjour Sarah. Nous ne t'avions pas entendue arriver. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
  
S- Une dizaine de minutes, j'ai profité de ton absence pour faire visiter le jardin à Mathilde.  
  
Lu- Où est-elle ?  
  
S- Elle est avec Caroline, sur la terrasse.  
  
Lu- Je vais les rejoindre.  
  
Quelques minutes après le départ de Lucas, Sarah s'installa sur le canapé.  
  
Lex en désignant le bar- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
S- Non merci, l'alcool et moi ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage.  
  
A cette réflexion Clark pu voir le regard de Lex s'assombrir, il préféra sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Lucas et Mathilde dehors car il se doutait que les deux amis avaient encore énormément de choses à se dire.  
  
Le- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
S- Non, et toi ?  
  
L- Non plus.  
  
S- Je préfère qu'on en reparle pas alors.  
  
********Sarah********* C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? C'est vrai que ça sert à rien de parler de quelque chose dont on a aucun souvenir. ********Sarah*********  
  
Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse.  
  
Clark venait de rejoindre Lucas, ils observaient Caroline et Mathilde jouer au ballon.  
  
Lu-Tu crois que ça va se terminer comment cette histoire ?  
  
Cl- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Lu- C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment.  
  
Cl- Evident pour toi peut être, mais pas pour tout le monde.  
  
Caroline- Si vous me le permettez j'aimerai donner mon avis, je connais Sarah depuis la naissance de Mathilde, donc depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous.J'ai rencontré la plupart de ses petits amis et je peux vous dire que Mr Luthor n'est pas vraiment son type d'homme. Elle l'admire, elle l'apprécie, elle le respecte et l'estime tout cela s'est sûr, quant à l'aimer je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour employer ce verbe.  
  
Lu- Trop tôt ? ! Mais ils se connaissent depuis toujours.  
  
Ca- C'est vrai mais ils ne se sont pas vus pendant cinq longues années, durant ce laps de temps ils ont changé. Ils doivent réapprendre à se connaître avant qu'on puisse parler d'amour.  
  
Cl- Vous avez connu l'ex fiancé de Sarah, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ca- J'ai eu cette chance.  
  
Cl- Vous pourriez nous parler de lui.  
  
Ca- C'est un homme intelligent, sympathique, drôle. Il était très apprécié par les amis de Sarah. Mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, Sarah l'admirait, le désirait mais elle ne l'aimait pas.  
  
Lu- Comment ça s'est terminé ?  
  
Ca- D'un commun accord.  
  
Cl-Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle ne veuille plus entendre parler de lui ?  
  
Ca- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.  
  
Au talon :  
  
Lana profitait de sa pause pour discuter avec Chloé de cet emménagement.  
  
Ch- C'est étrange que Mathilde elle aussi vienne habiter au Manoir.  
  
La- Pas tant que ça, Julie veut qu'elle suive une scolarité normale, or elle est toujours en train de courir aux quatre coins de la planète.  
  
Ch- Comment tu le sais ?  
  
La- Hier je suis allée montrer les comptes du Talon à Lex et il me l'a dit. J'ai aussi appris que Julie était la marraine de Lex, et Liliane celle de Sarah. C'est d'ailleurs la mère de Lex qui a appris à Sarah à dessiner.  
  
Ch- Lex ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?  
  
La- Non, je crois pas. Ah si, il a dit que Julie ne voulait pas que Sarah reste à Metropolis car elle craignait que Lionel ne vienne tourner autour de sa fille.  
  
Ch- Pourquoi ?  
  
La- Julie et Lionel ne se sont jamais réellement entendus. « Je crois que Julie n'avais jamais accepté que sa meilleure amie se marie avec le Diable » dixit Lex.  
  
Ch- C'est compréhensible.  
  
La- Pourquoi Sarah t'interesse-t-elle autant ?  
  
Ch- Elle a piqué au vif ma curiosité journalistique.  
  
La- Ouais, tu crois pouvoir me convaincre avec ça, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu as un faible pour Lex Luthor.  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je suis contente j'ai enfin trouvé comment ce terminera cette fic, je peux déjà vous dire que vous aurez encore à me supporter pendant 18 parties ! Sinon j'adore toujours autant recevoir des fics à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	16. prise de tete

Trust partie 16  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (dommage !!!) exception faite de Sarah, Mathilde et compagnie (c'est déjà pas mal)  
  
*********nom d'un personnage********* indique les pensées d'un personnage  
  
Désolée mais disons qu'au milieu de ce chapitre je suis un peu (même beaucoup) partis en live, j'ai essayé de rattraper ce que je pouvais mais il reste encore quelques séquelles de mon petit pétage de plomb mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Deux semaines après l'installation de Sarah au Manoir tard le soir  
  
Chloé commençait à s'énerver contre son ordinateur, il faut dire qu'elle faisait des recherches sur Sarah depuis des heures et qu'elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant. Le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas un mot de français la bloquait dans ses recherches.  
  
********Chloé********* C'est pas possible à croire qu'elle n'a rien a caché. Son dossier scolaire est quasiment parfait, bon elle a séché certains cours mais qui ne l'a jamais fait !!! Elle a arrêté ses études en partant pour mettre sur pied Velvet-Sky. Elle a eu quelques démêlés avec la police mais à chaque fois Lex y était aussi impliqué, pourtant mon instinct me dit qu'elle cache quelque chose et il ne me trompe jamais ! Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui parle français mais je ne crois pas avoir ça dans mes relations. Je peux toujours demander son relevé téléphonique peut être que je pourrais y découvrir quelque chose mais si j'ai celui de chez elle ça va pas m'avancer à grand-chose car vu le nombre de personnes habitant ou travaillant dans cette maison je ne saurai jamais exactement à qui était destiné l'appel. Le mieux ce serait de récupérer la liste de ses appels passés et reçus à partir de son portable mais mon informateur n'a pas accès à ce genre d'informations. Je suis dans une impasse, de plus sa situation sociale me bloque elle a un service de sécurité ultraperformant qui m'empêche de pirater les fichiers de son ordinateur. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? ********Chloé*********  
  
Elle fut envahie par la frustration, au point qu'elle avait envie de jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre, mais elle se retint de le faire car il pouvait encore lui servir.  
  
Elle sortit du local de la Torche elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait plus rien aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture.  
  
Au même moment au Manoir  
  
Lex était éreinté, le conseil d'administration avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, à cause d'un problème de retraitement de déchets. Bien sur, cela aurait pu attendre quelques heures mais il n'aimait guère laisser quelque chose en suspens.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon il remarqua que l'une des lampes était allumée, il regarda autour de celle-ci pour connaître la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas éteinte. Il comprit lorsque son regard se posa sur un corps endormi sur le canapé.  
  
Sarah avait attendu qu'il rentre mais elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il passa de longues minutes à l'observer, elle avait l'air si paisible, si sereine mais aussi tellement plus fragile. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui alors qu'il rentrait tard, Hélène rentrait toujours plus tard que lui et Victoria elle préférait dormir elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle couchait avec son père.  
  
Au bout d'un certains il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, pour la monter dans sa chambre. Son précieux fardeau ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever, il la serra contre sa poitrine non par peur qu'elle tombe mais juste pour sentir sa chaleur contre son corps et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, il aurait, bien sur, pu aller plus vite mais il voulait faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Sarah de son coté était toujours profondément endormie, même si elle commençait, à s'agiter elle agrippa la chemise de Lex se rapprochant ainsi encore plus de lui.  
  
Lex entra dans la chambre de Sarah et déposa délicatement cette dernière sur son lit, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle tenait fermement sa chemise, ce qui eut pour conséquence, qu'il se retrouva allonger à ses cotés.  
  
********Lex********* Je pourrai rester ainsi des heures la regardant dormir et caressant lentement ses cheveux soyeux mais je ferai mieux d'aller dans ma chambre, de prendre une douche, de me coucher et peut-être rêverais-je de cet instant. ********Lex*********  
  
Il prit la main de Sarah dans les siennes desserrant un à un les doigts de celle-ci, qui le retenaient auprès d'elle. Lorsque cela fut fait il remonta la couette sur elle, pour lui éviter de prendre froid, maladroitement il remis en place une de ses mèches et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.  
  
Sarah se réveilla peu de temps après que Lex ait quitté sa chambre elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver dans son lit, tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'elle attendait Lex dans le salon pour lui parler. Elle avait du s'endormir et Lex l'ayant trouver dans cette situation l'avait mise au lit, elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le lendemain 7h05 cuisine du Manoir.  
  
Sarah était entrain de se préparer du thé lorsque Lex entra.  
  
L_ Tu sais je paye des gens pour faire ça.  
  
Sarah en souriant _ Tu as raison TU payes des gens pour TE servir, donc je ne vais pas leur infliger une charge de travail supplémentaire. Et de toutes façons ça me détend.  
  
********Sarah********* Ça c'est de l'excuse à deux balles, en réalité c'est parce que aucun de tes employés ne sait faire du bon thé ! Moi snob ? Pas du tout mais pour moi le thé c'est sacré ! ********Sarah*********  
  
Lex sarcastiquement_ Si ça te détend tant que ça tu peux m'en servir une tasse !!  
  
********Lex********* C'est bizarre je la préférai hier lorsqu'elle était endormis ! ********Lex*********  
  
S_ Mais volontiers maître.  
  
L_ J'aime quant une femme m'appelle comme ça !  
  
********Lex********* Surtout si cette femme c'est toi ! Lorsque tu dis ça je peux voir dans tes yeux une lueur de défi que je n'avais jamais vu chez quiconque auparavant. D'ailleurs quelle personne serait assez folle pour défier Lex Luthor ? ********Lex*********  
  
S_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'y faire alors car je ne le redirais plus !  
  
********Sarah********* Ça s'est sur je n'ai jamais rampé devant quelqu'un. ********Sarah*********  
  
Ch_ Je vous dérange ?  
  
S_ Aucunement Chloé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
********Sarah********* Si bien sur que tu nous déranges, mais je ne vais pas te l'avouer ça te ferait trop plaisir. ********Sarah*********  
  
Ch_ Je viens faire une interview de Lex avant d'aller en cours.  
  
********Sarah********* Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !!! Elle croit vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Parce que si j'ai bien compté, c'est sa troisième interview de Lex en l'espace de deux semaines. ********Sarah*********  
  
L_ C'est le seul moment que j'ai réussi à trouver dans mon planning.  
  
S_ Bon alors je vous laisse. Bonne journée.  
  
Ch_ Sarah j'aimerai bien t'interviewer si c'était possible.  
  
********Chloé********* On sait jamais tu pourrais au cours de notre entretien dire quelque chose dont je pourrais me servir contre toi. ********Chloé*******  
  
S_ Quand tu veux de toutes façons je ne bouge pas du Manoir de la journée.  
  
********Sarah********* Manqué plus que ça et qu'est ce qui me prend d'accepter j'aurai très bien pu dire que je travaillais sur ma nouvelle collection et que je n'avais pas le temps. Qu'est ce que je peux être conne parfois ! ********Sarah*********  
  
********Lex********* Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour assister à cette confrontation ! ********Lex*********  
  
Local de la Torche 08h05  
  
Chloé avait une heure a tué avant le début de ses cours elle décida de reprendre ses recherches la ou elle les avait arrêté, mais elle ne trouvait rien de plus alors lança des recherches sur amis de Sarah. Elle apprit ainsi que Sarah et Gaël s'étaient rencontrés en France peu de temps après l'arrivée de l'héritière dans ce pays. Alice avait été recommandé à Sarah par un ami commun mais elle ne pu découvrir lequel était ce. Arnaud n'était à son service que depuis un an.  
  
********Chloé******* Ça m'avance pas énormément ! Alice a peut être parfois été trop zélée en ce qui concerne la sécurité de sa patronne mais rien d'étonnant ! J'en ai marre si ça continue je vais finir par devoir inventer moi-même une histoire ! ********Chloé*******  
  
Elle était prête à tout pour éloigner définitivement Sarah de Lex, même à vendre son âme au Diable. Elle prit son téléphone et appela ce dernier, enfin sa secrétaire.  
  
Jeune femme_ Bureau de Lionel Luthor que puis je faire pour vous ?  
  
Ch_ J'aurai voulu parler à monsieur Luthor.  
  
JF _ C'est de la part de qui ?  
  
Ch_ Chloé Sullivan.  
  
JF_ Monsieur Luthor attendait votre coup de téléphone veuillez patienter deux minutes je vous le passe.  
  
Une heure plus tard  
  
Chloé était en retard pour son cours de littérature mais tant pis, ce coup de fil était plus important que n'importe quel cours.  
  
********Chloé******* J'ai bien fait de m'adresser à lui, non seulement il va mettre à ma disposition réseau d'informateurs, son service informatique mais il va en plus me permettre de les séparer rapidement sans que je sois directement mêlée, que rêver de plus ? ********Chloé*******  
  
Le Talon 18h00  
  
Sarah et Lex sortaient du café en riant, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au flash provenant de l'autre coté de la rue, pourtant celui-ci allait faire basculer leur vie.  
  
Voila c'est tout  
  
Quel était donc ce flash ?  
  
Que va-t-il arriver à Lex et Sarah ?  
  
Quelle est la brillante idée de Lionel ?  
  
Chloé va-t-elle finir pas trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur Sarah ?  
  
Quel est l'intérêt de Lionel Luthor dans l'histoire ?  
  
Les réponses dans les prochains épisodes.  
  
Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos reviews avec vos suppositions à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	17. des ennuis en perspective

Trust partie 17  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre Sarah, Mathilde, Caroline, Arnaud. eux oui !  
  
La chanson « Strange Relationship » appartient à Darren Hayes, je n'en ai donc pas les droits à mon plus grand désespoir !  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Bureaux Velvet Sky 7h12  
  
Arnaud allait et venait dans son bureau, un journal à la main.  
  
Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir rattraper ça ! Des crises il en avait géré des dizaines mais celle ci touchait à la vie privée de Sarah, contrairement à d'habitude. Cette une pouvait déclencher une chute du cours des actions de Velvet-Sky, ça ne toucherait pas Moon-Silk car elle n'était pas cotée en bourse, ça pourrait obliger Sarah à revoir les budgets, les infrastructures, le nombre d'employés, les méthodes de fabrication...  
  
Dans le pire des cas, elle perdrait Velvet-Sky ce qui signifiait une dizaine de milliers de personnes au chômage. Il devait faire quelque chose pour éviter cela, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, y prit ses clés, couru jusqu'au parking et monta dans sa voiture direction Smallville.  
  
Terrasse du Manoir 7h22  
  
Sarah prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Caroline ; Mathilde et Lucas dormaient encore, quant à Lex il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour lire les journaux.  
  
C- Sarah n'oublie pas que tout à l'heure on a rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'école.  
  
S- T'as bien fait de me le rappeler j'avais complètement oublié.  
  
Caroline vit que les yeux de son amie brillaient une lueur de tristesse.  
  
C- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sarah ?  
  
S- J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle va bientôt avoir cinq ans.  
  
C- Tu sais tout le monde vieillit et tu ne peux en aucun cas l'empêcher de grandir.  
  
S- Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste toujours ce bébé aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qu'elle était à la naissance.  
  
Le silence s'installa peu à peu, chacune replongeant avec mélancolie dans les souvenirs partagés avec cette petite fille. Mais Caroline reprit la parole, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
C- Sarah qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi une fois qu'elle ira à l'école ?  
  
S- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
C- Si elle va à l'école vois n'aurez plus besoin d'une nurse.  
  
S- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on aura toujours besoin de toi tout du moins pour les vacances, le reste du temps tu t'occuperas de deux projets.  
  
Caroline surprise que Sarah ait déjà pensé à tout cela - Lesquelles ?  
  
S- Le développement des crèches dans mes industries et l'élaboration d'une ligne de vêtements pour les nouveaux-nés.  
  
C- Mais je n'y connais rien à la mode.  
  
S- Exact mais tu as l'habitude d'habiller des enfants, tu sais dans quel genre de vêtements ils sont le plus à l'aise.  
  
Un claquement de mains interrompit la discussion.  
  
Lex- Alors là Sarah, tu m'étonnes, je savais que tu manageais tes employés avec brio mais là tu me surprends.  
  
S- On m'a toujours dit que pour réussir dans les affaires, il fallait savoir se servir de toutes les capacités de ses employés et c'est ce que je fais.  
  
Lex s'installa à son tour à table.  
  
S- Tu as terminé ?  
  
L- Non, je m'accorde une pause. Je n'ai lu que le Wall-Street Time et bien entendu le Daily-Planet. D'ailleurs, d'après les rumeurs, il semblerait que tu sois à deux doigts de virer le rédacteur en chef.  
  
S- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Au fait, la une est à propos de quoi ?  
  
L- L'arrivée d'un nouveau super héros à New York.  
  
Sarah, pas vraiment enthousiasmée- Ils auraient pu trouver mieux.  
  
L- Au fait, tes actions ont pris trois points.  
  
S- Je ne le savais pas.  
  
L- Tu le saurais si tu lisais les journaux.  
  
S- Je ne lis que le Daily, pour les autres je paye quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place.  
  
Lex en voyant Arnaud arriver- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !  
  
Sarah en remarquant l'air grave de son ami, ce qui était contraire à son habitude- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
A- Est-ce que vous avez lu l'Inquisitor ?  
  
L- Pas encore.  
  
S- Je ne touche jamais à ce torchon.  
  
A- Vous devriez pourtant.  
  
S- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont écrit qui te mette dans cet état ?  
  
Arnaud lança le journal sur la table, de telle façon que Lex et Sarah puissent voir la une. Sur la première page : une photo d'eux en train de sortir du Talon, écrit en gros au-dessous : ILS SONT ENSEMBLE ! ! !  
  
A la deuxième page, un grand article était consacré à leur relation. Le journaliste rappelait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, qu'ils avaient durant l'adolescence fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Puis il évoquait une possible fusion des entreprises Luther et Adamant comme dans le passé, avant la mort du père de Mathilde.  
  
A- J'ai reçu une dizaine d'appels sur la route de la part des journalistes qui veulent vous interviewer, de directeurs d'usine qui ont peur de perdre leur emploi, d'associations de protection de l'environnement qui craignent que tu changes d'avis concernant l'écologie, de ton service d'analystes financiers qui te prédisent une chute monumentale du cours de tes actions et j'en passe.  
  
Sarah ne savait que dire, bien sûr elle pouvait démentir toutes ces allégations mais le mal était fait, elle avait perdu la confiance du marché qui appréciait l'éthique de sa société. Elle était perdue, elle connaissait tout ce qu'elle risquait, elle avait souvent vu des industries se casser la figure, de temps en temps par sa faute mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait arriver à la sienne.  
  
S- Tu démens.  
  
A- Mais tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure !?  
  
L- Laisse mes avocats se charger de ça.  
  
S- Tes avocats ! Mais ça ne changera rien, la moitié du pays à l'heure qu'il est doit être au courant.  
  
Sarah exagérait et elle le savait. Mais elle en voulait à Lex. Enfin, ce n'est pas réellement à Lex qu'elle en voulait mais plutôt à son père, et comme Lex était le seul Luther sur cette terrasse, elle passait ses nerfs sur lui. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que le PDG de la Luthor-Corp. avait une certaine emprise sur l'Inquisitor et qu'il était inévitablement derrière cet article.  
  
S- Dis moi que tu as eu une brillante idée sur le chemin pour me sortir de ça.  
  
A- Effectivement j'ai eu une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.  
  
S- Dis toujours.  
  
A- Anne McGrath, la présentatrice du 20h sur A.TV a proposé de l'interviewer en direct pour que tu puisses réfuter ces allégations. Je sais que tu détestes passer à la télévision mais on ne peut.  
  
S- J'accepte.  
  
A- T'es sûre ?  
  
S- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
  
Plateau du journal de A.TV 20h37.  
  
L'interview de Sarah allait commencer dans quelques minutes, Anne et elle avaient décidé de ne parler de cet article qu'à la fin.  
  
A- Sarah, bonsoir.  
  
S- Bonsoir Anne.  
  
A- Sarah, vous êtes la vice présidente de Velvet-Sky, la styliste de Silk- Moon, une actionnaire majoritaire du Daily-Planet. Je ne vais pas tout citer.  
  
S- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.  
  
A- Ce sont de lourdes responsabilités pour une fille de 21ans, non ?  
  
S- Non, j'aime ce que je fais. Il est vrai que parfois j'aimerais tout envoyer balader mais ça ne dure jamais plus de cinq secondes.  
  
A- Le fait que la plupart des membres de votre conseil d'administration aient trois fois votre age ne vous pose pas de problème ?  
  
S- A moi non, eux au départ ont eu énormément de mal à accepter une adolescente au sein de ce conseil mais maintenant qu'ils connaissent mes réelles capacités, tout se passe pour le mieux.  
  
A- Vos sociétés sont connues pour le respect qu'elles portent à leurs employés et à l'environnement. Est-ce que lorsque vous les avez créées vous trouviez déjà cela nécessaire ?  
  
S- Pour moi c'était essentiel et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait de mes sociétés leur unicité.  
  
A- Vos sociétés rapportent énormément d'argent, vous devez vous être fait beaucoup d'ennemis ?  
  
S- Je suppose, mais ce sont ces ennemis qui me donnent encore plus envie de réussir.  
  
A- En parlant d'ennemis, ce matin j'ai eu la surprise en lisant les journaux de vous voir à la une de l'Inquisitor.  
  
S- Contre ma volonté.  
  
A- Comme tout le monde ! Qu'y a-t-il entre vous et Lex Luthor ?  
  
S- Lex et moi sommes amis depuis toujours, aussi lorsqu'il a su que je recherchais un endroit pour me reposer après mon défilé, il m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger.  
  
A- Ce que vous avez accepté.  
  
S- Bien sur, cela faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'étais heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui.  
  
A- Mais qu'y a-t-il entre vous exactement ?  
  
S- Rien à part une amitié datant de l'enfance qu'on essaie de sauver.  
  
A- Donc si j'ai bien compris vous n'êtes pas ensemble.  
  
S- C'est cela. Et je ne compte pas faire partie un jour de son tableau de chasse. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Lex et il n'y aura jamais rien !  
  
Lex éteignit la télévision. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le c?ur, puis l'avait piétiné et pour finir l'avait passé dans un broyeur. Une unique larme roule sur sa joue comme sous cet arbre dans le jardin de Sarah, mais seulement cette fois personne ne sera la pour arrêter son trajet.  
  
Dans une voiture 21h15.  
  
Arnaud en conduisant- J'aime pas te voir mentir.  
  
S- Je n'ai dit que la vérité.  
  
A- Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'aimes pas Lex.  
  
S- Je ne peux pas.  
  
Arnaud triomphalement- Je le savais !  
  
S- Je ne peux pas car si je faisais ça tu ne regarderais plus la route !  
  
A- Sarah, sérieusement.  
  
S- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. Mais ça serait mentir que de prétendre que je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour dire que je l'aime.  
  
22h00 quelque part aux Etats Unis.  
  
Un homme est assis à son bureau, la pièce est seulement éclairée par les faibles rayons de Lune. On ne peut que deviner la couleur de ses cheveux bruns qu'il porte jusqu'aux épaules. Le jeune homme est hypnotisé par une photo dans un cadre posé en face de lui, un rayon de Lune l'éclaire, c'est une photo de Sarah qui est à l'intérieur.  
  
JH- Sarah, tu me manques, mais je sais que bientôt tu reviendras auprès de moi.  
  
Au loin, on peut entendre la radio qui passe Strange Relationship de Darren Hayes .Au même instant Sarah dans sa voiture et Lex allongé sur son lit l'écoutent aussi  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Est ce que tu m'aimes?  
  
Or am I  
  
Ou ne suis-je  
  
Just another trip  
  
Qu'un nouvel amusement  
  
In this strange relationship?  
  
Dans cette étrange relation  
  
You push and pull me  
  
Tu me prends et me rejettes  
  
I'm about to loose my mind  
  
Je vais bientôt en perdre la tête  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
Est-ce juste une perte de temps  
  
Keep acting like you own me  
  
Continue d'agir comme si je t'appartenais  
  
I keep running  
  
Je continue de m'enfuir  
  
Watch me walking out that door  
  
Regarde moi passer cette porte  
  
I hear you behind me  
  
Je t'entends derriere moi  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette etrange relation  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Je n'ai jamais autant de plaisir et de peine  
  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
Quelque chose de terriblement bon mais qui semble terriblement mal  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Je continue à m'accrocher  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette etrange relation  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
L'un de nous deux doit abandonner  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
Je continue de pousser et tu continues à t'accrocher  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Je suis déjà parties  
  
Do you love me ?  
  
Est ce que tu m'aimes?  
  
We break up and back together  
  
On a rompu puis on s'est remis ensemble  
  
And I swore to myself never  
  
Alors que je m'étais juré le contraire  
  
But how you do me?  
  
Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?  
  
Well you strip me of my honour  
  
Tu m'as dépouillé de mon honneur  
  
And I don't think I'm ever gonna  
  
Et je ne pense pas  
  
Break free of this mind game  
  
M'echapper de ce jeux d'esprit  
  
All I trying to do is modify my plan  
  
Tout ce que je peux faire c'est modifier mes plans  
  
'cause I can't contain you  
  
Car je ne peux pas te contenir  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette etrange relation  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Je n'ai jamais autant de plaisir et de peine  
  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
Quelque chose de tellement bon mais qui semble terriblement mal  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Je continue à m'accrocher  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette etrange relation  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
L'un de nous deux doit abandonner  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
Je continue de pousser et tu continues à t'accrocher  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Je suis déjà parti  
  
You keep acting like you own me  
  
Tu continues d'agir comme si je t'appartenais  
  
I can't control me  
  
Je ne peux pas me contrôler  
  
You said you never really wanted me back  
  
Tu as dis ne pas vraiment me vouloir  
  
Well maybe that's a fact  
  
C'est peut etre vrai  
  
May I suggest a brand new plan of attack?  
  
Puis je suggerer un tout nouveau plan d'attaque  
  
And in defense of that  
  
Et en depit de cela  
  
You're hard to crack  
  
Tu es difficile à faire céder  
  
You're way of track  
  
Tu es bien trop loin  
  
I want you back  
  
Je veux que tu reviennes  
  
I want you gone  
  
Je veux que tu partes  
  
Maybe I'm sick of holding on  
  
Peut être en ai je assez de m'accrocher  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Est ce que tu m'aimes  
  
Or am I  
  
Ou ne suis-je  
  
Just another trip  
  
Qu'un autre amusement  
  
In this strange relationship?  
  
Dans cette étrange relation  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette drôle de relation  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et de peine  
  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
Quelque chose de tellement bon mais qui semble terriblement mal  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Je continue à m'accrocher  
  
Give me that strange relationship  
  
Donne moi cette étrange relation  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
L'un de nous doit abandoner  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
Je continue de pousser et tu t'accroches  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Je suis déjà parti 


	18. la visite du Diable

Trust partie 18  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de Smallville mais par contre je revendique la propriété de Sarah et Mathilde.  
  
Les pensées des personnages sont signalées par *********nom du perso********* ____________________________________________________________  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Sarah avait participé au journal télévisé et depuis Lex faisait tout pour l'éviter. Au début la styliste pensait que c'était parce qu'il était débordé mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire.  
  
********* Sarah********* Je ne comprends plus, du jour au lendemain, il est devenu distant, glacial. Lorsqu'il me parle il n'utilise jamais plus de cinq mots. Si c'était une fille je supposerai qu'elle est dans la mauvaise période mais ce n'est pas le cas ! *********Sarah*********  
  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le regard qui se posa sur elle. Il la détaillait, suivant des yeux les courbes parfaites de son corps, ses cheveux châtains tombant en cascade qui a chaque fois qu'elle bougeait suivaient dans un ondoiement sensuel ses mouvements. Elle avait hérité de sa mère la grâce et de son père sa classe naturelle. Il avait vu quelques photos d'elle mais aucune ne montrait Sarah aussi belle qu'elle l'était à ce moment là.  
  
Sarah décida de rentrer dans le salon, en se retournant elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir un homme qui l'horripilait.  
  
Sarah sarcastiquement- Mr Luthor je suis heureuse de vous voir.  
  
Li- Mais moi de même ma petite Sarah.  
  
Lionel appréciait les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, habituellement il lisait dans les regards des personnes qui l'entouraient de la peur mais là c'était un mélange de colère, de défi mais aussi de mépris. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'enfin il avait peut âtre trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.  
  
S- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
Li- Je vous rappelle que cette propriété m'appartient et que je peux donc y venir quand bon m'y semble.  
  
Sarah- Hélas !  
  
Lionel n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il pouvait aisément le deviner.  
  
Li- J'ai appris que le fait d'habiter avec mon fils vous avait fait perdre de l'argent.  
  
S- Qui a fournit ces photos à l'Inquisition ?  
  
Lionel- Quoi vous insinuez que tout cela est de ma faute ?  
  
S- Oui.  
  
Li- Et bien vous avez raison ! J'avoue avoir voulu déstabiliser la holding Adamant pour récupérer le Daily-Planet.  
  
S- Qu'est ce que le Daily-Planet a de si spécial à vos yeux ?  
  
Li- Vous n'êtes pas dans ignorer que dans ce pays celui qui contrôle la presse a tous les pouvoirs. Et puis ça serait une revanche sur votre père, pensant dix ans j'ai essayé de racheter ses parts et il n'a jamais cédé.  
  
S- Tout ça pour ça. Vous êtes pathétique, vous ressemblez à un gamin pourri gâté qui se plaint de ne pas avoir assez.  
  
Li- Vous vous trompez.  
  
S- Si vous le dites. Mais quoi qu'il en soit le Daily m'appartient toujours.  
  
Un silence s'installa, chacun cherchant la moindre faille dans l'armure de son adversaire.  
  
*********Sarah********* Comment un homme tel que lui peut-il être à l'origine d'un homme comme Lex ? Il m'écoeure si ce n'était pas le propriétaire du Manoir, je l'aurais déjà mis dehors mais en lui ayant auparavant donné un bon coup de pied dans sa tête de faux-cul ! *********Sarah**********  
  
Alors que Sarah fulminait, Lionel lui admirait son visage d'ange avec ses pommettes saillantes, son nez délicat, sa bouche sensuelle mais se doutant que Sarah ne tarderait pas à le surprendre dans cette étude détaillée, il rompit le silence.  
  
Li- Où est Lex ?  
  
S- A cette heure-ci il est à l'usine.  
  
Li- Déjà ! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.  
  
S- Apparemment si !  
  
Lionel se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison mais il fut arrêté par Sarah.  
  
S- Vous savez j'ai enfin compris pourquoi vous avez aussi peur de votre fils.  
  
Li- Moi peur de Lex ? Vous êtes folle !  
  
S- Vous avez peur qu'il ne soit un meilleur PDG que vous et donc qu'on vous oublie.  
  
Lionel intéressé- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi serait il meilleur que moi?  
  
S- Parce que vous n'inspirez que la haine et la peur à vos employés, alors que ceux qui travaillent pour Lex le respectent, tout simplement.  
  
Lionel en riant- Si vous le dites.  
  
Puis il quitta la propriété mais toute la journée ce qui lui avait dit Sarah lui trotta dans la tête, de plus son image le hanta. Il se fit la promesse de l'attirer dans son lit car il était sûr qu'elle y était une véritable tigresse.  
  
Ce qu'il avait oublié de dire à Sarah c'est qu'il avait fait paraître cet article non seulement pour récupérer le Daily-Planet mais aussi pour blesser son fils. Il avait rapidement compris que Lex était amoureux de Sarah il avait donc fait en sorte que Sarah déclare publiquement qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Son fils, le c?ur brisé, serait beaucoup plus manipulable.  
  
Sarah, elle, se demandait comment Liliane avait pu aimer un homme tel que lui.  
  
Au talon 17h30  
  
Chloé était extrêmement énervé non seulement elle ne trouvait rien sur Sarah, mais en plus le bal de fin d'année approchait à grand pas et elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Elle avait demandé à tous les garçons de son entourage mais tous étaient occupés ce soir là, de toutes façons ce n'était pas avec eux quelle avait envie d'y aller.  
  
Son regard se fit plus doux lorsqu'elle vit entrer le jeune milliardaire, celui-ci avait les traits tirés d'avoir trop travaillé et pas assez dormi. Il s'avança vers elle.  
  
Lex_ Ca va Chloé ?  
  
Ch_ J'ai connu mieux.  
  
L_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Ch_ Le bal de fin d'année est dans deux semaines et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Pete a déjà une cavalière dont il ne veut pas dévoiler l'identité. Clark demandera sûrement à Lana et moi je me retrouve seule.  
  
L_ Si je peux t'aider dis le moi.  
  
**********Chloé********* Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. Rêve pas ma vieille c'est de Lex Luthor dont tu parles, il n'a qu'à lever le petit doigt pour trouver une fille. *********Chloé*********  
  
Ch_ Vous pourriez être mon cavalier ?  
  
*********Chloé********* J'y crois pas ! C'est moi qui ai demandé ça ? Oh mon Dieu je vais me prendre le râteau du siècle. *********Chloé*********  
  
Lex se demandait que répondre à la jeune fille, il l'appréciait beaucoup mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier Sarah.  
  
**********Lex********* Après tout ça serait le moyen de l'oublier le plus efficace. Chloé est une fille sympa, intelligente et assez belle je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai de toute façon une soirée ne m'engage à rien. *********Lex*********  
  
L_ Ca me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner.  
  
*********Chloé********* Je rêve. C'est pas possible ! Est ce que j'ai bien entendu Lex qui acceptait d'aller à ce bal avec moi ? Il me sourit, j'adore lorsqu'il sourit, il est encore plus sexy que d'habitude ! *********Chloé********* 


	19. soirée entre amis?

Trust partie 19  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Smallville appartiennent à la Warner, par contre je revendique la propriété de Sarah, Mathilde, Caroline, Arnaud, Gaël et Tiphaine  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Quelques heures avant le bal de fin d'année, au Manoir  
  
Lex était encore à Métropolis, sa cavalière était, elle, entrain de se préparer pour cette grande soirée, il passerait la prendre dans sa limousine flambant neuve. Sarah pouvait aisément imaginer le sourire de Chloé en voyant le jeune milliardaire sortir de la voiture en smoking, il y a quelques années c'était elle qui arborait ce sourire.  
  
Alice_ Sarah!!!  
  
S_ Hein?  
  
A_ ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, t'es sure que ça va?  
  
S_ Pas de problème. Je vais à la cuisine chercher de la glace vous voulez quelque chose ?  
  
Tiphaine_ Du pop-corn.  
  
Caroline_ Un soda.  
  
Alice_ Un morceau de ce très appétissant gâteau au chocolat que j'ai vu sur la table tout à l'heure.  
  
S_ Je veux bien vous ramener tout cela mais avant il va falloir que je me fasse greffer des bras supplémentaires !!!  
  
T_ Je vais t'aider.  
  
Les amies de Sarah avaient décidé d'organiser une « soirée » DVD pour lui changer les idées. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que Chevalier, La mémoire dans la peau, Go ou bien encore Ocean's Eleven pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un.  
  
18h14 cuisine du Manoir  
  
Tiphaine ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Sarah prendre un bac entier de glace à la vanille, la bombe de chantilly, du chocolat chaud et une petite cuillère.  
  
T_ Tu comptes manger tout cela ?  
  
S_....  
  
Tiphaine rapporta au salon toute la nourriture nécessaire mais elle était inquiète, Sarah n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire attention à sa ligne mais ce n'était pas non plus dans son style de faire de tels excès.  
  
T_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a Sarah ? Parce que ça passe encore le fait qu'elle se soit baladée toute la journée en pyjama mais un bac entier de glace pour elle seule, ça fait beaucoup !  
  
C_ Ca fait surtout très chagrin d'amour. (En se retournant vers Alice) Je t'interdis de nous rappeler que tu nous avais prévenus.  
  
A_ Pourtant c'est le cas. Je le savais que ce Lex Luthor lui briserait le coeur.  
  
C_ Au fait elle est ou ?  
  
T_ Je croyais qu'elle me suivait !  
  
En fait Sarah s'était arrêtée sur le chemin, dans le bureau de Lex, si impersonnel si froid lorsqu'il était absent.  
  
Elle pénétra dans le salon au moment où ses amies mettaient le premier DVD dans le lecteur. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, les mains enserrant sa glace, heureuse que ses amis aient baissé les rideaux comme cela elle ne serait pas obligé de garder son faux sourire pendant des heures. Elle se sentait mal mais la raison de ce mal être lui échappait.  
  
Quelques éclats de rire plus tard, le mot fin s'affichait sur l'écran.  
  
S_ Pourquoi dans la vie ce n'est pas aussi facile de trouver l'homme de sa vie que dans les films ? Après cinq minutes de film on sait toujours qui va finir avec qui.  
  
A_ Tout simplement parce que la vie ce n'est pas du cinéma.  
  
T_ Cliché !!!!  
  
A_ Quoi ?  
  
T_ C'est d'un cliché ce que tu dis !!  
  
Alice attrapa le coussin derrière son dos et frappa Tiphaine avec ; celle- ci prise par surprise ne pu répliquer, mais Caroline pour la venger saisit à son tour un oreiller et l'envoya dans le visage de l'agresseur. La bataille dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les quatre amies ne purent retenir leurs cris et leurs éclats de rire. Même Sarah malgré la mélancolie qui l'envahissait s'en donna à coeur joie.  
  
Lucas_ Vous savez que vous etes excitantes comme ça !!  
  
A peine avait-il terminé cette phrase qu'il devint la cible à abattre pour les jeunes filles.  
  
Lucas qui avait emménagé au Manoir en même temps que Sarah, était rapidement devenu ami avec cette dernière, Sarah appréciait le franc-parler du jeune homme.  
  
Lu_ Arnaud et Gaël m'envoient pour demander l'autorisation pour venir regarder les films avec vous.  
  
Les filles se regardèrent, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de faire cette soirée, elles avaient jugé qu'il valait mieux que Mathilde soit mise à l'écart et avaient de ce fait demandé aux garçons de jouer les baby- sitters, mais apparemment ces dispositions ne leurs convenaient plus.  
  
S_ Si ils veulent, de toutes façons Mathilde s'endormira au bout de cinq minutes.  
  
Sarah avait raison quelques minutes après que Mathilde se soit confortablement installée dans les bras de sa grande soeur, elle s'endormait.  
  
Aux alentours de 20h00 quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte du Manoir.  
  
Lu_ J'y vais.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Clark en smoking faisait son entrée dans le salon.  
  
S_ Bonjour Clark. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Cl_ Je suis venu te chercher.  
  
S_ Hein ?! Tu peux répéter parce que j'ai cru que tu disais que tu venais me chercher.  
  
Cl_ C'est ce que j'ai dis.  
  
S_ QUOI ???  
  
Cl_ Tu es ma cavalière.  
  
Lu_ Oups j'ai oublié de te prévenir?  
  
S_ TU AS OUBLIÉ !!!! Dis plutôt que tu l'as fais exprès. Je suis désolée Clark mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, cependant je suis sure que l'une de mes amies se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner, n'est ce pas les filles ?  
  
T_ Je suis une très mauvaise danseuse.  
  
S_ Tu te fous de moi tu passes ton temps en boite à te déhancher comme une malade !  
  
A_ J'ai un petit ami si jamais il venait à l'apprendre, j'aurai des problèmes.  
  
Tiphaine en chuchotant _Depuis quand t'as un nouveau mec ?  
  
Alice en murmurant_ Depuis quand tu es nulle en danse ?  
  
Tiphaine_ D'accord j'ai compris!  
  
Sarah en se retournant vers Caroline_ C'est quoi ta bonne excuse ?  
  
C_ Je me suis foulée la cheville.  
  
S_ Lâcheuses !!!  
  
Clark était gêné, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lucas si Sarah pouvait être sa cavalière celui-ci lui avait promis de lui en parler, Arnaud l'avait ensuite appelé pour lui dire qu'elle serait ravie, mais ce n'était qu'un coup monté, il désespérait d'aller à ce bal.  
  
S_ Je croyais que tu y allais avec Lana ?  
  
Cl_ En fait, depuis quelques temps elle s'est rapprochée de Pete, et c'est lui qui l'accompagne.  
  
S_ Je suis sincèrement désolée.  
  
Lu_ Tu ne va pas laisser Clark rater une des soirées les plus importantes de toute sa vie ?  
  
S_ D'accord. Mais je m'habille comment ?  
  
Lu_ Et c'est une styliste qui dit ça !!  
  
Gaël_ on a pensé à tout ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Arnaud_ On a ramené de Métropolis l'une de tes créations.  
  
S_ Si je comprends bien vous avez comploté contre moi. Ça se payera cher, très cher !  
  
Alice en lui tapotant l'épaule _ Dis toi que c'est pour ton bien.  
  
Sarah monta dans sa chambre pour se doucher, se coiffer et se maquiller, la robe choisie par ses amis était accrochée bien en évidence dans la pièce. C'était l'une de ses toutes dernières créations, une robe rouge dont le bustier était brodé de fil d'or. Elle caressa l'étoffe, le contact avec le satin ne lui avait jamais paru aussi doux et rassurant qu'à cet instant, une étole dorée était posée sur le lit à coté de fines sandales dont les lanières enlaceraient avantageusement ses fins mollets.  
  
S_ Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout !!  
  
Au bout d'une heure, elle descendait les escaliers avec sa grâce habituelle.  
  
G_ Tu es magnifique.  
  
Lu _Merveilleuse. T'as de la chance Clark.  
  
Cl_ Merci. C'est vrai que tu es splendide.  
  
S_ Vous allez me faire rougir ! On y va ?  
  
Cl_ Oui  
  
C_ Passez une bonne soirée.  
  
T_ Ne faites pas de bêtises !  
  
S_ Tiphaine !  
  
T_ Si on peut même plus plaisanter.  
  
20h20 salle de bal.  
  
Lorsque Sarah et Clark entrèrent dans la salle, la totalité des yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Instinctivement Sarah chercha la main de Clark pour y glisser la sienne. Pour lui faire oublier toutes les personnes qui les fixaient Clark lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
Dans la foule Sarah avait rapidement trouvé Lex, leurs regards n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser mais à chaque fois ils détournaient vivement les yeux.  
  
Si Sarah avait finalement accepté de venir c'était non seulement pour aider un ami, mais aussi pour voir quelle attitude Lex adopterait vis-à-vis d'elle. A présent elle était rassurée, pour lui cette soirée en compagnie de Chloé ne signifiait pas grand-chose sinon il ne la fixerait pas de cette manière.  
  
00h36 perron de la maison de Chloé.  
  
Cela faisait cinq minutes que Lex avait raccompagné Chloé chez elle, il avait tenu à l'escorter jusque devant sa porte, ils avaient échangé quelques banalités sur la soirée, puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, lentement, laissant leur souffle se mélangeaient, Chloé avait fermé les yeux pour mieux sentir les lèvres douces et légèrement sucrées de son cavalier se posaient sur les siennes. Lex mis sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour pouvoir approfondir ce baiser. 


	20. pas toi

Trust partie 20  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.  
  
La chanson « pas toi » appartient quant à elle à Jean Jacques Goldman.  
  
Lendemain du bal, chambre de Sarah 8h48  
  
Sarah ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait d'humeur mélancolique, elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, préférant rester sous sa couette.  
  
Mathilde_ Sarah !  
  
La petite fille venait de monter sur son lit et sauter allégrement pour la réveiller.  
  
S_ Mathilde je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne devais pas rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça.  
  
C_ Bonjour Sarah.  
  
S_ Bonjour Caroline. Dis tu pourrais pas l'empêcher de faire ce genre de choses ?  
  
C_ Non parce que c'est tellement drôle de voir la tête que tu fais.  
  
S_ Si tu le dis !  
  
Sarah se leva difficilement, se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine y prit un léger petit déjeuner. Mais avant de remonter dans sa chambre elle décida d'aller dire bonjour à Lex dans son bureau.  
  
Elle entrouvrit la porte, son ami était en train d'embrasser Chloé.  
  
Sous le choc elle recula vivement, sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle percuta violemment Lucas. Sans s'excuser elle parti en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
Lex sorti de son bureau après avoir entendu un bruit de chute. La seule chose qu'il remarqua c'est son frère par terre et quelqu'un montant rapidement les escaliers. Lex interrogea le jeune homme du regard pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, celui ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
  
Elle s'était enfuie sans savoir pourquoi, sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser auprès de Lucas. Elle avait fait ce qui lui dictait son c?ur : fuir. Bien sûr elle n'était pas partie loin vu qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Lex, mais elle n'était pas capable de plus.  
  
Elle prit son bracelet à breloques posé sur sa table de chevet, celui qu'elle portait lors du défilé, lorsque Lex l'avait embrassée. C'était Liliane qui lui avait offert à sa naissance et qui, année après année, ajoutait une nouvelle breloque, d'ailleurs chacune avait une signification particulière qu'elle était désormais la seule à connaître. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre ce que sa marraine avait essayé de lui dire à travers ce bijou, mais elle avait découvert cette signification trop tard.  
  
*********Sarah********* Désolée, Liliane ton v?u le plus cher ne se réalisera sans doute jamais, par ma faute. J'ai été égoïste et j'en paye le prix à présent.  
  
Comme j'aimerais que tu sois ici, auprès de moi dans ces moments où je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tu étais la seule à pouvoir démêler les sentiments qui m'habitaient.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu penserais de Lex si tu le voyais comme il est à présent, en fait je pense que tu serais triste de le voir dans cet état. Il s'imagine qu'il est inévitable pour lui de basculer du côté obscure car son père en est l'empereur mais il a l'air d'oublier que sa mère était la femme la plus douce et la plus gentille que la Terre ait jamais portée. *********Sarah*********  
  
Son regard se posa que l'étoile où était gravé à l'intérieur un papillon, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux d'être envahis par un flot de larmes incontrôlable.  
  
Elle savait que bientôt Lex viendrait frapper à sa porte pour avoir des explications. Elle décida donc de prendre une douche, l'eau froide permettrait d'engourdir pour quelques temps son c?ur et son cerveau, de plus elle effacerait les traces de sa tristesse.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lex entra dans la chambre de Sarah, dont il avait le double de la clé ; elle n'était pas là, il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Sarah sortait de sa douche, il referma vivement la porte pour ne pas voir la nudité de son amie.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Sarah enveloppée dans une serviette, les cheveux encore largement humides. Lex dû se retenir pour ne pas suivre la trajectoire des gouttes d'eau sur la peau de la jeune femme.  
  
S_ Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
*********Lex********* Plein de choses. Non ne pas penser à ça ! Tu es avec Chloé à présent. *********Lex*********  
  
L_ Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
  
S_ Je vous ai surpris tout à l'heure Chloé et toi en train de vous embrasser, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger donc je me suis reculée un peu trop vivement vu que j'ai percuté Lucas, je crois qu'il n'a même pas attendu mes excuses.  
  
L_ pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?  
  
S_ Je ne me suis pas enfuis !  
  
L_ Si tu t'es enfuis.  
  
S_ Je ne me suis pas enfuis. Je sais encore ce que je dis.  
  
**********Sarah********* Y a pas à dire avec l'entraînement que j'ai, j'ai de moins en moins de mal à mentir. *********Sarah*********  
  
Un mois plus tard.  
  
Chloé affichait ouvertement la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lex, le matin elle prenait son petit déjeuner en déshabillé pour bien montrer qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux pour un oui ou pour un non, lui réclamait sans cesses des baisers. Sarah et Lucas se moquaient du côté sangsue de Chloé et du fait que Lex se laisse faire.  
  
Même si Sarah riait en façade, devant cette relation, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : elle aimait Lex.  
  
Lex quant à lui supportait de moins en moins les clins d'?il et les sourires de connivence que s'adressaient Sarah et Lucas. Il était jaloux de Lucas car c'était lui qui occupait la place de complice auprès de la jeune femme il y a quelques années.  
  
Sarah passée ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à écouter en boucle une seule et unique chanson.  
  
Graver l' écorce jusqu'à saigner  
  
Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner  
  
Vivre des songes a trop veiller  
  
Prier des ombres et tant marcher  
  
J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps  
  
J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc  
  
Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi  
  
Et quoi que j'apprenne,je ne sais pas  
  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi  
  
Passent les jours, vides sillons  
  
Dans la raison et sans amour  
  
Passe ma chance, tournent les vents  
  
Reste l'absence, obstinément  
  
J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça  
  
Que sans vieillir, on n'oublie pas  
  
Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi  
  
Et quoi que j'apprenne,je ne sais pas  
  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi  
  
Y a pas de haine, y a pas de roi  
  
Ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat  
  
Mais que faut-il, quelle puissance  
  
Quelle arme brise l'indifférence  
  
Oh c'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit  
  
Comme une injure, plus qu'un mépris  
  
Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi  
  
Et une partie de plus sachant que j'apprécie toujours autant les feedbacks écrivez moi à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	21. lorsque le passé revient

Trust partie 21  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas  
  
J'ai préféré le mettre en interdit aux moins de 13 ans.  
  
22h37 local de la Torche  
  
Lex_ Chloé qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure ?  
  
Ch_ Je fais des recherches.  
  
L_ Sur quoi ? Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas d'événement inexplicable dans cette ville.  
  
Ch_ Promets moi d'abord de ne pas te mettre en colère.  
  
L_ Là tu me fais peur Chloé.  
  
Ch_ Promets moi.  
  
L_ Si tu veux. Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher. Alors ?  
  
Ch_ Je fais des recherches sur Sarah.  
  
L_ Sur Sarah ! Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Ch_ Je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose.  
  
L_ Ca c'est pas une nouvelle. Sarah a toujours été très secrète. As tu trouvé quelque chose ? Lui aussi essayait de comprendre ce que lui cachait son amie, il voulait savoir où en était arrivée sa petite amie.  
  
Ch_ Au niveau financier, impôt. rien tout est normal. Mais il y a quand même des choses bizarres pendant près d'un an. Sarah et sa mère ont vécues recluses dans leur maison puis Mathilde s'est remise à sortir mais par contre Julie n'est réapparue qu'un an plus tard.  
  
L_ Si j'ai bien compris Sarah a disparue de la circulation pendant presque un an et Julie elle deux ans.  
  
Ch_ Exact. Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?  
  
L_ Non. Lorsque ma mère est morte j'ai mis plus d'un an et demi avant de retrouver une « vie sociale » si on peut appeler cela comme ça.  
  
23h02 Chambre de Sarah  
  
Sarah était assise devant son bureau, le stylo à la main, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Depuis quelques jours certains souvenirs de son passé lui revenaient en flash back, elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Elle savait que bientôt elle céderait, que le magnifique mur en béton armé qu'elle avait érigé pour se protéger se désintégrerait. Mais le savoir était différent de le vouloir.  
  
8h03 Salle à manger  
  
Sarah en entrant_ Bonjour Lex, Chloé.  
  
L_ Bonjour Sarah. Bien dormi ?  
  
S_ Oui.  
  
Le portable de Sarah placé dans la poche arrière de son jean venait de vibrer.  
  
S_ Salut Lucas !  
  
...  
  
S_ C'est clair !  
  
...  
  
S_ Je sais pas encore. On verra quand tu rentreras. Alors New York c'est comment?  
  
...  
  
S_ J'imagine.  
  
...  
  
S_ C'est gentil de penser à moi.  
  
...  
  
Sarah en riant_ T'est bête !  
  
...  
  
S_ Elle va très bien.  
  
....  
  
S_ Je te reçois mal. Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure dans ta chambre ok ?  
  
...  
  
S_ A plus !  
  
Sarah raccrocha, sa petite conversation avec Lucas lui avait fait un bien fou.  
  
L_ Comment va-t-il ?  
  
Sarah étonnée_ Il va bien. Il partait faire un peu de shopping avant d'aller au séminaire.  
  
Sarah sachant que Lex désirait que Lucas s'implique plus dans la Luthorcorp avait proposé à ce dernier de suivre un séminaire de management auquel elle avait elle même participé lorsqu'elle était en France.  
  
Lex commençait à ne plus supporter l'amitié liant Sarah et Lucas, il avait l'impression que son frère et sa meilleure amie s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui, d'un autre côté entre son travail et Chloé il ne leur accordait pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
S_ Au fait Lex tu vas à Métropolis ce matin ?  
  
L_ Oui.  
  
S_ Est ce que tu pourrais déposer cette enveloppe à Gaël, l'adresse est écrite dessus.  
  
L_ Pas de problème.  
  
Ch_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
S_ Ce sont les photos pour le prochain catalogue de Velvet-Sky.  
  
Chloé déçue_ Ah ! C'est tout.  
  
S_ Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? Des documents top secrets ? Les plans du coffre fort de Lex ? la recette du gâteau au chocolat de la cuisinière ! Ce ne sont que des photos. Mais par contre si vous arrivez à savoir la composition du gâteau de la cuisinière ça m'intéresse !  
  
Lex en riant_ Je te promets de lui demander.  
  
Sarah en souriant_ C'est pas la peine j'ai déjà essayé et elle a déclaré qu'elle emporterait son secret dans sa tombe !  
  
10h05 Studio photo de Gaël  
  
Lorsque Lex pénétra dans le loft qui servait de bureau au jeune photographe, ce dernier était en pleine prise de vue.  
  
L_ Je dépose juste une enveloppe de la part de Sarah.  
  
G_ Attends deux minutes j'ai quelque chose pour elle. Après avoir signifié aux mannequins qu'il prenait une pause, il prit une pile de photos et la tendit à Lex.  
  
L_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
G_ Des photos de Sarah.  
  
Lex était surpris car cette dernière détestait être prise en photo, il y jeta un coup d'?il ; la plupart avaient été prises sur le vif par le jeune homme.  
  
L_ Je croyais qu'elle se supportait pas en photo.  
  
G_ C'est pas pour elle. C'est pour l'album photo de Mathilde.  
  
L_ Ah.  
  
Lex s'attarda sur une photo représentant Sarah, en débardeur blanc et en jean, allongée sur un canapé, posé sur sa poitrine un bébé qui ne pouvait être que Mathilde.  
  
Gaël en voyant que Lex appréciait cette photo_ C'est la préférée de Sarah.  
  
L_ Je comprends pourquoi. Vous en avez d'autres ?  
  
G_ Oui, les plus anciennes sont à la fin du tas.  
  
Lex étonné_ Pourquoi il n'y a que des portraits ?  
  
G_ . Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sarah, la première chose que j'ai remarquée chez elle c'était la mélancolie et la tristesse qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux. Je ne me suis donc intéressé qu'à son visage.  
  
22h47 Chambre de Sarah  
  
La jeune styliste était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, son esprit vagabondait dans cette nuit étoilée, une fois de plus elle se laissait envahir par les souvenirs.  
  
Flash-back.  
  
Sarah regardait à travers la fenêtre, la nuit s'installait doucement, les premiers rayons de la lune créaient des ombres inquiétantes dans le jardin. Trop absorbée par sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce et forte repousser ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque, en laissant échapper au passage un souffle sensuel sur la peau fragile.  
  
Il aimait prendre son temps, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sarah. Pourtant rapidement le souffle fut remplacé par des baisers brûlants, une langue insolente dessinait parfois des formes étranges sur la peau tendre de Sarah. Sans arrêter cette douce torture, l'homme fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules, le long des bras jusqu'à atteindre le ventre de Sarah. Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme mais celle- ci ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord. Elle n'appréciait pas le rôle passif qu'il lui imposait.  
  
Il mordilla le peu de peau que Sarah laissait à l'air libre lui faisant ainsi oublier ce que ses mains étaient en train de lui faire.  
  
Elle laissa sensuellement le tissu soyeux glisser de ses épaules et tomber sur le sol. L'homme la fit tourner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve face à lui, puis il l'embrassa langoureusement, sauvagement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plaça ses bras en bas des reins de sa maîtresse de telle façon que leurs bassins se touchaient et qu'ainsi elle puisse sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Sarah elle introduisait ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de l'homme. Il se détacha à regret de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, elle en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise, déjà ses mains vagabondaient sur les abdominaux parfaits de son amant.  
  
Il aimait la voir, telle qu'à cet instant, ivre de désir pour lui, les yeux assombris, le souffle court, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que d'assouvir des fantasmes. Il connaissait bien cela car c'était l'état dans lequel elle le mettait à chaque fois qu'elle approfondissait un peu un baiser ou que ses mains s'aventuraient sous ses vêtements. Il attrapa une main qui titillait l'un de ses tétons pour entraîner Sarah vers le lit où ils pouvaient enfin apaiser le feu brûlant qui les consumait de l'intérieur.  
  
Fin du flashback.  
  
23h00 Bureau de Lex  
  
Ch_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
L_ Si tu le dis.  
  
Ch_ Vu l'enthousiasme que cette nouvelle déclenche je vais garder ça pour moi.  
  
L_ si tu veux.  
  
Ch_ Non je vais quand même te le dire pour que tu saches qui est réellement ta grande amie. J'ai enfin eu accès au certificat de naissance de Mathilde, en faisant un rapide calcul je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait été conçue deux semaines après la mort de son supposé père ; tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Lex ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! 


	22. rever encore

Trust partie 22  
  
Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi  
  
La chanson « rêver encore » est de David Hallyday, comme toutes les chansons que j'utilise, c'est plus parce qu'elle colle bien à l'histoire et aux sentiments des personnages que par goût (même si j'apprécie beaucoup celle là).  
  
Ch_ Lex t'es sûr que ça va ?  
  
L_ ...  
  
Ch_ Lex !  
  
L_ Hum !  
  
Ch_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
L_ Est-ce que je peux voir le certificat de naissance ?  
  
Ch_ . Bien sûr !  
  
L_ Le lieu de naissance n'est pas inscrit.  
  
Ch_ C'est vrai je n'avais pas vu.  
  
L_ Est-ce que tu peux me trouver où Mathilde est née ?  
  
Ch_ Je vais essayer, mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
  
L_ J'ai mes raisons.  
  
*****Lex***** John ne peut pas être le père de Mathilde, pourquoi me ment-elle ? Et si elle mentait sur autre chose encore ? Que dois-je penser de l'embarras de Gaël quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait que des portraits de Sarah et cette si belle photo de Mathilde et celle où elles ressemblent plus à une mère et à une fille qu'à deux s?urs. Mais si Sarah est la mère de Mathilde cela signifie... *****Lex*****  
  
Lendemain matin 7h02 chambre de Sarah  
  
Sarah était en train de s'étirer lorsqu'une tornade nommée Mathilde entra dans sa chambre.  
  
M_ Maman je veux voir Dick.  
  
Sarah en prenant Mathilde dans ses bras _ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas m'appeler comme ça ici.  
  
M_ Je sais. Mais Dick ?  
  
S_ Ca te va si on lui téléphone ?  
  
M_ Oui !  
  
Sarah prit son portable _ Salut.  
  
...  
  
S_ Ca peut aller.  
  
...  
  
S_ Est-ce que tu peux me passer Dick ?  
  
...  
  
S_ Non, c'est pour Mathilde.  
  
Sarah donna son portable à Mathilde et s'éclipsa.  
  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Lex, passant là par hasard, avait entendu la conversation entre les deux prétendues s?urs.  
  
*****Lex***** C'est pas possible, dites moi que j'ai mal entendu... Elle n'a pas pu me cacher ça. pas à moi... Elle n'aurait pas osé. J'ai du mal à comprendre... C'est pas possible... C'est un cauchemar oui c'est ça je vais bientôt me réveiller. *****Lex*****  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Lex  
  
Chloé n'avait jamais vu son petit ami dans cet état.  
  
Ch_ Lex qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Lex d'un ton cassant _ Rien ! T'as trouvé où Julie a accouchée ?  
  
Chloé déstabilisée _ Oui, elle a accouchée chez elle.  
  
L_ C'est pas vrai elle aurait pas pu me faire ça !  
  
Ch_ De quoi tu parles ?  
  
L_ Rien qui ne te regarde. Est ce que tu peux trouver le numéro de la sage- femme qui l'a accouchée ?  
  
Ch_ Je vais essayer.  
  
Chambre de Caroline.  
  
S_ Coucou !  
  
C_ Salut !  
  
S_ Alors comment ça va ?  
  
C_ Pas génial, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai de la fièvre.  
  
S_ C'est décidé je t'emmène voir un médecin.  
  
C_ Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire de Mathilde ?  
  
S_ Je vais demander à Lex de s'en occuper pendant ce temps. Tu t'habilles et bien chaudement d'accord ?  
  
C_ Oui.  
  
Bureau de Lex.  
  
Chloé venait de partir au lycée pour poursuivre ses recherches. Lex avait du mal à contrôler la colère qui montait peu à peu en lui, même la vue de son jardin ne parvenait pas à le calmer, peut être qu'une heure de combat contre son pushing-ball pourrait l'aider.  
  
S_ Lex je te dérange ?  
  
L_ Non entre.  
  
S_ J'ai un problème. Caroline est malade je dois la conduire chez le docteur mais il me faut quelqu'un qui pourrait garder Mathilde.  
  
L_ Si ça peut t'aider je veux bien jouer les baby-sitters.  
  
S'il avait accepté si facilement c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de tirer cette affaire au clair.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard parking de l'hôpital.  
  
Lex garait sa voiture devant l'imposant édifice, il aida Mathilde à en sortir et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le hall.  
  
M_ Pourquoi on vient ici ? Je suis pas malade.  
  
L_ Je le sais que tu vas bien mais je veux découvrir quelque chose et tu peux m'y aider.  
  
Lex expliqua à un médecin ce qu'il désirait. N'importe qui aurait reçu une réponse négative, n'importe qui sauf un Luthor.  
  
Une heure plus tard au Manoir.  
  
Sarah rentrait avec une Caroline fiévreuse, nerveuse, fatiguée. Croisant Lex dans le couloir elle lui demande comment s'était passé le baby-sitting.  
  
S_ Mathilde ne t'a pas crée trop de problèmes ?  
  
L_ Non elle a été très sage.  
  
Sarah en voyant son ami avec son manteau _ Tu sors ?  
  
L_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Chloé.  
  
S_ Alors a tout à l'heure.  
  
Sarah aida Caroline à s'installer dans son lit, en se rendant dans la chambre de Mathilde elle entendit son téléphone sonner.  
  
S_ Alice ?  
  
A_ On a un problème Sarah.  
  
Sarah en soupirant_ Lequel ?  
  
A_ Quelqu'un a demandé l'extrait de naissance de Mathilde et je suppose que c'est la même personne qui a essayé de prendre contact avec Mme Foulon tu sais.  
  
S_ Oui je sais la sage femme. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
A_ Aucune idée mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dis c'est que quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans notre système d'information depuis plus de deux semaines.  
  
S_ Et merde. Tu me tiens au courant.  
  
A_ Evidemment.  
  
Sarah raccrocha, elle essaya de comprendre qui pouvait faire ça, mais trop de noms lui vinrent à l'esprit en même temps qu'elle décida de laisser Alice s'occuper de ça.  
  
S_ Mathilde c'est l'heure de ton bain.  
  
M_ C'est toi qui me le donne ?  
  
S_ Oui, Caroline est encore malade.  
  
Sarah prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Alors que Mathilde tentait de se déshabiller Sarah surveillait la température de l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah aidait Mathilde à rentrer dans la baignoire. En la savonnant elle remarqua une trace de piqûre au niveau du pli du coude droit de la fillette.  
  
Sarah en montrant la trace _ Qu'est ce que c'est Mathilde ?  
  
Mathilde fière d'elle _ J'ai aidé Lex.  
  
Sarah la sortit de l'eau et l'enveloppa dans une serviette.  
  
S_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
  
M_ Lex a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour découvrir quelque chose, on est allés dans un grand bâtiment avec des docteurs.  
  
S_ L'hôpital ?  
  
M_ Je sais pas j'y était jamais allée dans ce bâtiment ; après on est entrés dans une pièce, un monsieur a pris du sang à Lex et après il m'a fait pareil.  
  
Sarah avait blêmi, elle commençait à comprendre. C'était Lex qui était derrière tout cela l'extrait d'acte de naissance, l'intrusion informatique. Il croyait certainement être le père de Mathilde.  
  
Elle prit son téléphone.  
  
S_ Alice tu peux m'envoyer l'hélico et une voiture ? Je m'installe à Métropolis.  
  
A_ Sarah écoute moi bien Lionel Luthor a lancé une OPA ( c'est une opération qui consiste par toutes voies de presse et de publicité à offrir aux actionnaires d'une société cotée en Bourse de racheter tout ou une partie des titres qu'ils détiennent pendant une durée déterminée) contre Velvet-Sky.  
  
S_ Merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'ai pas assez pour contrer son OPA.  
  
A_ Comment ça pas assez ?  
  
S_ J'ai engagé la plupart de mes revenus et biens pour créer Silk-Moon.  
  
A_ Tu sais à qui tu peux toujours demander de l'aide ?  
  
S_ Je le sais parfaitement bien ! Envoie moi un hélico en urgence.  
  
A_ Il arrive dans une demi heure.  
  
Sarah raccrocha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Caroline.  
  
S_ Je sais que tu es malade mais est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rassembler les affaires de Mathilde ?  
  
C_ Oui mais pourquoi ?  
  
S_ On part.  
  
C_ ...  
  
S_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard les affaires étaient chargées dans une voiture. Alors que Mathilde, Caroline et Sarah allaient monter dans l'hélicoptère, cette dernière se retourna vers le Manoir, les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, elle avait l'impression de tout avoir perdu, se demandant même si elle avait bien fait de revenir aux Etats-Unis. Alors que Sarah grimpe dans l'appareil on peut entendre derrière :  
  
Quand depuis qu'on est enfant  
  
On s'accroche à un rêve  
  
Pour aller de l'avant  
  
Et qu'un matin il s'achève  
  
Balayé par le vent  
  
Qui peut avancer l'esprit libre  
  
Oublier jusqu'à son corps  
  
Quand piquent les yeux de plus en plus fort  
  
Qui peut tenir en équilibre  
  
Dans un monde où l'on s'endort  
  
Chaque nuit un peu plus fragile encore  
  
Fragile encore  
  
Quand dans sa course le temps  
  
Change en statut de sel  
  
Ceux que plus rien n'attend  
  
Si le commun des mortels  
  
Refoule ses sentiments  
  
Qui peut avancer l'esprit libre  
  
Oublier jusqu'à son corps  
  
Quand piquent les yeux de plus en plus fort  
  
Qui peut tenir en équilibre  
  
Dans un monde où l'on s'endort  
  
Chaque nuit un peu plus fragile encore, fragile encore  
  
Plus fragile encore (x 2) 


	23. tout s'emballe

TRUST Partie 23  
  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi  
  
Lex pénétra dans le Manoir vers 10h00du matin. Il avait passé la nuit à Métropolis, son père l'ayant rappelé auprès de lui dans la soirée. Lucas surgit devant lui.  
  
Lu_ T'es fier de toi ?  
  
Le_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Lu_ Toi et papa vous avez eu ce que vous voulez.  
  
Le_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et que vient faire notre père dans cette histoire ?  
  
Lu_ Il ne t'as pas mis au courant de son OPA contre Velvet-Sky ?  
  
Lex blême_ Il a pas osé faire ça ?  
  
Lu_ Oh que si !  
  
Le_ Il faut que je parle à Sarah, que je lui dise que je n'y suis pour rien, pousse toi, laisse moi passer.  
  
Lu_ Tu ne la trouvera pas ici.  
  
Le_ Où est-elle ?  
  
Lu_ Elle a prit toutes ses affaires et elle est repartie, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.  
  
Le_ ....  
  
Lu_ Elle sait bien que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette OPA mais elle m'a dit que tu l'avais trahie et qu'elle aurait du mal à te pardonner, tout du moins elle a besoin de temps.  
  
Le_ JE L'AI TRAHIE ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi, je la suspecte de m'avoir caché que Mathilde est notre fille.  
  
Lu_ Votre fille ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Le_ En fait, on a jamais été sûr du fait qu'on ai couché ensemble.  
  
Lu_ J'ai du mal à comprendre.  
  
Le_ Deux semaines après la mort de son père, Sarah a frappé à ma porte en pleurs. Je l'ai fait entrer on avait plus parlé ensemble depuis l'enterrement. On a bu, beaucoup bu. Le lendemain on s'est réveillés nus dans mon lit mais aucun de nous ne se souvient de ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
  
Lucas après un temps de réflexion_ Vous devriez parler ensemble.  
  
Le_ C'est pas le moment.  
  
Lu_ Dis tu crois réellement que Sarah aurait pu te cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Tu lui fais si peu confiance ?  
  
Le_ Je sais plus quoi penser. Lorsque j'ai entendu Mathilde l'appeler maman d'un côté je lui en voulais comme tu ne peux pas imaginer, et d'un autre j'étais ému. J'avais toujours pensé que Sarah ferait une merveilleuse mère.  
  
Lu_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois partir.  
  
Le_ Tu vas où ?  
  
Lu_ Je vais rejoindre Sarah, elle a besoin de tous ses amis dans de telles circonstances.  
  
Le_ Veille sur elle.  
  
Lu_ Et toi quoi qu'il arrive fais lui confiance . Lucas laissa Lex à ses réflexions.  
  
*****Lex***** Est ce que tu aurais été capable de me cacher ça ? Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai du mal à y croire. Je sais que si tu mens pour certaines choses, tu ne pourrais pas me cacher ma paternité. Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et non pas un héritier comme mon père. Mais si jamais je me trompe tu le payera cher ! Très cher ! *****Lex*****  
  
S_ Je suppose que t'es au courant ?  
  
...  
  
S_ Je sais qu'après tout ce que je t'ai fais je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de l'aide mais je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner.  
  
...  
  
S_ Merci ! Je t'expliquerai ce que je compte faire.  
  
...  
  
S_ Non je vais pas seulement récupérer Velvet-Sky, je veux aussi affaiblir l'empire Luthor.  
  
...  
  
S_ Petite vengeance contre Lionel Luthor.  
  
...  
  
S_ Je te rappelle plus tard.  
  
...  
  
S_ D'accord.  
  
12h35 Bureau de Lionel Luthor.  
  
Secrétaire_ Mr Luthor, Melle Sullivan voudrait vous voir.  
  
Li_ Faites la rentrer.  
  
Chloé pénétra dans le bureau, un peu intimidée car c'était la première fois.  
  
Li_ Ma chère Chloé. Comment allez vous ?  
  
Ch_ Très bien Monsieur Luthor.  
  
Li_ Je vous en prie appelez moi Lionel.  
  
Ch_ Si vous voulez Monsi... euh Lionel !  
  
Li_ Bien ! Je suppose que si vous êtes ici c'est que notre plan s'est déroulé sans accroc.  
  
Ch_ C'est exact.  
  
Li_ Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ma chère ?  
  
Ch_ Est ce qu'il est possible que Lex soit le père de Mathilde ?  
  
Li_ Je n'en sais rien et de toute façon je m'en fous !  
  
Ch_ Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait ça ?  
  
Li_ Pour éloigner mon fils de sa meilleure amie. S'ils avaient voulu en unissant leurs forces et leurs talents ils auraient réussi à prendre le contrôle de la Luthor-Corp. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer un vieil adage : « diviser pour mieux régner ».  
  
Ch_ Ce n'est pas simplement pour ça ?  
  
Li_ J'apprécie votre perspicacité. Il est vrai que j'ai envie de prendre une revanche sur John Adamant, de plus sa fille me plait de plus en plus. Si j'arrive à mes fins avec elle, j'anéantirai complètement mon fils.  
  
Chloé avait envie de vomir, Lionel Luthor s'était servi d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Elle n'aurait pas du être surprise après tout ne faisait-il pas ça avec tout le monde ? Il semblait considérer Sarah comme la seule femme que son fils pourrait aimer. Elle ? Elle n'était rien à ses yeux, rien de plus qu'une des nombreuses aventures d'un soir de son fils. 


	24. 24

Partie 24  
  
Disclaimer : pas à moi  
  
La chanson « Hold me » de Savage Garden ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
  
Sarah était au téléphone lorsque Lucas entra dans la pièce.  
  
S_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça me va très bien.  
  
...  
  
Sarah en mordillant son stylo _ Bien sûr je comprends.  
  
...  
  
S_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur eux, ils sont trop contents que ma mère ne soit plus à la tête de Velvet-Sky.  
  
...  
  
S_ C'est clair que si jamais je retrouve mon poste, il va y avoir des chômeurs en plus, mais c'est eux qui l'auront voulu.  
  
...  
  
S_ Je sais j'aurai pu contre-attaquer l'OPA, non rectification nous aurions pu la contrecarrer mais on y aurait rien gagné à le faire.  
  
...  
  
S_ Bien sûr que je compte appliquer totalement mon plan.  
  
...  
  
S_ Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi.  
  
...  
  
S_ T'es pas drôle !  
  
...  
  
S_ Elle va très bien, et Dick ?  
  
...  
  
S_ Je lui dirai.  
  
...  
  
S_ Bon je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ?  
  
...  
  
S_ Bonne journée.  
  
Sarah se rendant seulement à ce moment là de la présence du jeune homme.  
  
S_ Bonjour Lucas !  
  
L_ Je pensais te trouver en pleine dépression mais tu as l'air en pleine forme.  
  
S_ Je prends ça comme un compliment.  
  
L_ A qui tu parlais ?  
  
S_ Celui qui m'aidera à récupérer Velvet-Sky.  
  
L_ Qui est ce ?  
  
S_ Lucas tu es un joueur en tant que tel tu sais qu'on doit toujours garder son atout caché le plus longtemps possible.  
  
L_ Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
  
S_ Récupérer ce qui m'appartient et me venger de ton père.  
  
L_ Ne fais pas ça il t'en voudra à mort. Tu sais de quoi il est capable.  
  
S_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais très bien ce que je fais.  
  
Lu_ Si tu le dis mais je me fais du souci pour toi.  
  
S_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Lu_ J'ai l'impression que tu as changé, tu es plus froide qu'auparavant.  
  
S_ J'ai supporté beaucoup de coups bas ces derniers temps, je ne fais que me protéger.  
  
Lu_ Est ce que tu comptes discuter avec Lex ?  
  
S_ Pas pour le moment j'ai besoin de digérer tout ce qui m'est arrivé.  
  
Lu_ Sarah, est ce que tu peux me dire si Lex est le père de Mathilde ?  
  
S_ Non ce n'est pas lui.  
  
L_ Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais ç a te dirait qu'on aille manger une glace avec Mathilde ?  
  
S_ Je suis d'accord, mais il faut demander son accord à Mathilde.  
  
L_ Tu crois qu'elle pourrait dire non ?  
  
S_ Aucune chance !  
  
Bureau de Lex 21h16  
  
Lorsque Chloé entra dans la pièce, Lex n'eut aucune réaction, il fixait l'horizon.  
  
Ch_ Lex ?  
  
L_ Hein ?  
  
Ch_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Lex en poussant un soupir _ J'ai reçu les analyses des résultats préliminaires.  
  
Ch_ Et ?  
  
L_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait des chances que je sois le père de Mathilde.  
  
Ch_ Si c'est réellement le cas tu comptes faire quoi ?  
  
L_ Si c'est le cas, je la reconnaîtrai comme ma fille et je demanderai sa garde exclusive.  
  
Ch_ Tu te rends compte que tu vas l'arracher de la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.  
  
L_ Je sais très bien mais Sarah n'avait pas à me cacher que j'étais père ; en voyant Chloé sortir de la pièce_ Tu vas où ?  
  
Ch_ Je vais me coucher.  
  
Lex se replongea dans ses pensées.  
  
*****Lex***** Qu'est ce que je ferai si elle est vraiment ma fille ? Est ce que je serai un bon père vu l'exemple que j'ai sous les yeux ? *****Lex*****  
  
A ce moment lui revinrent en mémoire tous les souvenirs liés à Mathilde, et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent Chloé voyait Lex dépérir, il attendait avec anxiété les résultats définitifs du test de paternité. Il s'enfermait dans son bureau écoutant en boucle la chanson « Hold me » de Savage Garden, elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, elle s'était résignée au fait que Lex ne l'aimait pas mais aimait Sarah.  
  
Hey  
  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
Standing face to face  
  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's alright  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
Hey  
  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
  
It's getting so loud  
  
Well I want to scream  
  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
  
It's getting hard to breathe  
  
So tell me isn't happiness  
  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
  
I'm willing to do anything  
  
To calm the storm in my heart  
  
I've never been the praying kind  
  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
  
Not looking for a miracle  
  
Just a reason to believe  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's alright  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
Do you remember not long ago?  
  
When we used to live for the night time  
  
Cherish each moment  
  
Now we don't live we exist  
  
We just run through our lives  
  
So alone  
  
That's why you've got to hold me  
  
Hey  
  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
Standing face to face  
  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's alright  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 


	25. 25

Partie 25  
  
Disclaimer :pas à moi  
  
Deux mois après le départ de Sarah de Smallville.  
  
Sarah marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Métropolis, elle avait rendez vous mais elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y aller, elle préférait profiter de la douceur de cette journée. Elle savait qu'il la considérait comme un faire-valoir mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention de toute façon cela prendrait bientôt fin.  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Lex s'était levé de mauvais humeur dans ce Manoir à présent désert, depuis le départ de Sarah il s'était plongé dans le travail délaissant ses amis et même Chloé.  
  
Li_ Bonjour mon fils !  
  
Le_ Que me vaut cette visite ?  
  
Li_ Pas grand chose.  
  
Le_ Au fait je te félicite pour ton OPA sur Velvet-Sky je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire plus tot.  
  
Li_ Merci, je suis assez fier de moi.  
  
Le_ Tu n'es pas venu pour voir comment j'allais alors pourquoi ?  
  
Lionel s'asseyant nonchalamment _ As-tu lu les journaux ?  
  
Le_ Pas encore, j'allais le faire avant que tu n'arrives.  
  
Li_ Dans ce cas commence par l'Inquisitor pendant ce temps moi je vais faire un petit tour.  
  
Après que son père soit sorti de la pièce, Lex prit l'Inquisitor, en voyant la « une » il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût. Une photo de Lionel et Sarah enlacés avec pour titre « Après le fils, le père ! ». Lex savait que son père faisait ça pour lui faire mal mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sarah sortait avec lui. Pensait-elle qu'en couchant avec Lionel, elle pourrait récupérer son entreprise ?  
  
Lorsque le Diable revint une heure plus tard, Lex s'était calmé, mais sa main était en sang. En voyant cela son père jubila.  
  
Li_ Alors fils comment vas tu à présent ?  
  
Le_ Très bien, un peu surpris.  
  
Li_ Je suis heureux que tu prennes cela aussi bien car je compte demander Sarah en mariage.  
  
Le_ ...  
  
Li_ Tu ne trouves rien à dire, cela est étonnant ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je t'annonce que ta meilleure amie va devenir ta beau-mère !  
  
Lex se forçant à paraître sincère _ Je suis très heureux pour vous.  
  
Li_ Moi aussi ! Bon je retourne à Métropolis.  
  
Lex s'effondra après que Lionel soit sorti de son bureau.  
  
16h48 Bureau de Sarah  
  
S_ Tout est prêt ?  
  
...  
  
S_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
...  
  
S_ Oui, bien sûr.  
  
...  
  
S_ Je pense que j'arriverai vers 23h00.  
  
... S_ Mathilde, Tiphaine, Alice, Caroline et Lucas.  
  
...  
  
S_ Je leur enverrai mon avion demain.  
  
...  
  
S_ Vers 18h30 je pense.  
  
...  
  
S_ Ils ne seront que deux.  
  
...  
  
S_ Faut que je m'explique avec lui.  
  
...  
  
S_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.  
  
...  
  
S_ D'accord a tout à l'heure.  
  
...  
  
S_ A plus.  
  
Pendant toute la conversation Lucas essaya de comprendre mais il n'y arriva pas. Depuis quelques temps il ne comprenait plus Sarah, elle passait des heures au téléphone avec son « atout » et elle ne voulait rien lui dire.  
  
La dernière conversation sérieuse qu'il ait eue avec elle concernait Mathilde lorsque Lex avait découvert qu'il n'était pas son père, il avait prévenu son demi-frère de cette nouvelle. Sarah lui avait tout raconté, à présent il comprenait mais il avait eu du mal à digérer certaines choses. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le passé de Sarah puisse être si triste, si dur pour elle à évoquer. Au fur et à mesure de son récit il avait vu des larmes perler le long de ses cils.  
  
S_ Lucas tu m'entends ?  
  
Lu_ Oui ; qu'est ce que tu disais ?  
  
S_ Est ce que les préparatifs sont terminés ?  
  
Lu_ Oui, l'avion est prêt à décoller.  
  
S_ Bien.  
  
Lu_ Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait.  
  
S_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je sais et c'est suffisant. 


End file.
